The unknown
by Kumiko Shinohara
Summary: Sesshomaru asks Kagome to come and teach Rin about manners, but many more things happen, will everything stay fine? What is Kagome hiding? Will their life together be a succes? Can Kagome handle everything? Read to find out, and feel free to leave me a review ... me likey reviews - -
1. Chapter 1

Hi, so this is the very first story I have ever written, and for some reason I never posted some of it ...-_-... ( feels a bit stupid now). Well since I never posted it I have a lot done already...

I did use music in this story, though I'm not sure were that begins, I will post links on my profile for anyone who whishes to hear/view them... please not I don't own a thing ...

Have fun, I hope you'll like it, please feel free to leave me a review ... I might post the next chapter sooner ... ;P

Ja ne,

Kumiko

* * *

'' Speech. ''

**'' Thoughts. ''**

* * *

Chapter 1

It has been two years after Naraku and his followers were defeated. Kagome said goodbye to her family, but she promised her mother that she would visit them every once in a while.

Inuyasha lived with Kikyo in Kaede's village. Kikyo was now the head priestess and together with Inuyasha they will protect the village and the well that was used for time travel.

Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kirara, Shippo and Kagome where living in the now rebuild Slayers village. Sango and Miroku, Kirara and Kohaku lived in the biggest hut in the village. Kagome and Shippo had their own hut.

* * *

- **Late afternoon. **-

'' Kagome? ... Kagome? '' Sango called.

'' Kagome?! '' Shippo yelled.

After a few more moments of searching. Kagome yelled:

'' I am here! ''

Kagome was behind her hut working on some fruits and vegetables she had planted there about a month ago.

'' What are you doing mom? '' Shippo asked.

'' I am looking after our crops. They needed water and I had to get rid of the weed, so they can grow. '' Kagome replied.

'' Shall we help you? '' Sango asked.

'' No, I am done for today. There is nothing more I can do here. '' Kagome replied.

'' So ... was there something you two needed? '' Kagome asked.

'' Well we were thinking, would you like to go with us to the hot springs? '' Sango asked.

'' Yes I would love to join you. '' Kagome replied.

After a few moments of walking through the beautiful forest they reached the hot spring. It was one of Kagome's favorites because it was surrounded by Sakura trees, her favorite tree.

Kagome, Sango and Shippo stripped out of their clothes and went into the hot spring. Where they all could talk and relax and more importantly soak in the hot water.

'' Hey Sango, how are you and Miroku doing? '' Kagome asked, starting a conversation.

'' Well uhm ... I think it is going fine, I just hope he would stop touching my ass every now and then. '' Sango said with a sweet little blush covering her cheeks.

Suddenly Kagome looked up to the bushes behind her.

'' Kagome what's wrong? '' Sango asked concerned.

'' Something is approaching. '' Kagome whispered.

Both girls quickly got out of the hot spring and dried themselves, Sango was already dressed when it came, but Kagome was not fast enough. She was only had her towel to cover herself up.

'' Show yourself! '' Sango yelled, to get it to show its full body.

Then a large spider youkai jumped from the bushes and tried to scare them, but the only thing that did scare them was his foul smell.

'' I insist that you will leave this instant! '' Kagome demanded.

'' Or what you do not scare me, you foolish little girl.'' The spider youkai said.

'' Or I will purify your sorry ass! '' Kagome yelled, she was not in the mood for this right now.

_**'' I wish I had brought a larger towel.'' **_Kagome thought.

It was then that the spider youkai stepped closer to Kagome's friends. Kagome began to glow, a pink light surrounding her. And then a huge wave of purification power came from her. The spider youkai was gone but so was everything else in the neighborhood of the Slayers village. Kagome was tumbling, she had used too much of her miko powers.

'' Kagome are you okay? '' Sango asked very worried over her sister friend.

'' I will be ... just fine I ... I just need some ... rest ... I think. '' Kagome replied also tumbling over her words.

Sango helped Kagome walk back to the village, to Kagome's hut. Sango laid Kagome on her bed and went to her own hut. She came back every hour, but when it was turning to night Sango stayed with Kagome. It wasn't until four o'clock the next morning that Kagome woke up.

'' Mmm ... ouch. '' Kagome whispered. Sango immediately woke up at Kagome's softly spoken words, she had been guarding over her.

'' Are you okay? '' Sango asked.

'' Uhm ... yes I will be okay but for now I have a huge headache.'' Kagome said in a low voice.

'' Okay I will make you something to eat.'' Sango said and with that she ran off to the kitchen.

After about 30 minutes Sango had returned with a feast. She had made so many different things like: steamed rice and miso soup and Tamagoyaki (rolled omelet).

'' Here you go. Eat. '' Sango said.

'' Could you eat this lovely meal with me? It is way too much for me alone.'' Kagome said.

'' Okay. '' Sango said.

It was now midday and Kagome still had that devilish headache and she wasn't feeling so well either.

'' Demon! ... Demon! ... '' A villager yelled. Sango ran to the entrance of her village with her Hiraikotsu in hand, to see what the problem was. When she was close enough she could see that the so called demon actually was Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands.

'' You stupid Baka! That is Lord Sesshomaru ... The one that helped us rebuild our village.'' Sango yelled at the idiotic villager and smacked him on the head with her Hiraikotsu like she had done so many times on the monks head.

She then walked to Lord Sesshomaru who was quite amused by this little incident, but did not show any of it on his face, as usual. But anyone who knew him well enough could see it in his eyes.

'' I am so terribly sorry Lord Sesshomaru. Can I help you with anything?'' Sango asked.

'' Yes I wish to see the miko ... Kagome.'' Sesshomaru replied.

'' Oh I see. She is in that hut over there. '' Sango said while she pointed over to Kagome's hut which was surrounded by flowers.

Sesshomaru nodded to her and then walked off to the designated hut. He knocked on the door and a few moments later the door opened.

'' Lord Sesshomaru.'' Kagome whispered. '' Come on in. '' She whispered again.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and he found that she was rather pale and seemed really sick but she was still walking and talking. They walked to some huge pillows where they each took a seat.

'' Do you want some tea or something? '' Kagome asked.

'' No. '' Sesshomaru replied.

'' Okay so ... is there something you wanted to discuss? '' Kagome asked softly, wanting to know why he was here.

'' Yes, I would like to talk to you about Rin and I would... ''

At this point Kagome raised her hands in a motion to stop Sesshomaru.

'' Could you please whisper? I have a terrible headache.'' Kagome asked while she was trying to get up, but was hit by a sudden wave of dizziness. She was about to fall to the ground if it wasn't for Sesshomaru.

'' Are you okay? '' Sesshomaru asked while he looked at a very, very pale Kagome.

'' What ails you? '' Sesshomaru asked. There was even a bit of worry heard in his voice but, Kagome was too sick to even notice this.

He held Kagome close to his body and then decided to take her to her bed. It was a quick search but he soon found her room. He laid het down in bed and then asked again.

'' Are you okay? What ails you?''

'' I ... I ... I used too much... '' Kagome stuttered, she was shivering, while her body felt overheated.

'' You used too much of what? '' Sesshomaru asked paciently.

'' Too much ... miko powers... '' Kagome said. She then fainted. Sesshomaru lifted the blankets and placed them over Kagome. He decided to talk to Sango, Kagome's sister figure. He walked out of the hut and towards the biggest hut he could find and knocked on the door.

'' Come in. '' Miroku called.

At this point Sesshomaru casually walked inside the hut.

'' Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, can I help you with something?'' Miroku asked.

'' Yes this Sesshomaru wishes to know why Kagome has used so much of her miko powers.'' Sesshomaru replied.

'' Well I do know that they were attacked and that a huge wave of purification powers hit the village, but Sango should know more about it. She was with Kagome.'' Miroku answered.

'' Thank you where can I find Sango?'' Sesshomaru asked. Miroku was a bit shocked that Lord Sesshomaru had just thanked him.

'' She is in the next room. '' Miroku said while pointing to another room. Sesshomaru nodded and walked to the designated room.

'' I have a question for you.'' Sesshomaru said.

Sango shot up from her position on the ground.

'' Lord Sesshomaru! You scared the hell out of me!'' Sango yelled.

There was a soft smile on his face but it was so short that Sango thought she was seeing things.

'' What was it you wanted to know?'' Sango asked.

'' I want to know why you where attacked and by what. I also wish to know what Kagome used.'' Sesshomaru said calmly and a bit cold

'' I don't really know. I do know that we were at the hot spring and then Kagome sensed something and before we knew it the spider youkai attacked. And for some reason Kagome began to glow a bright pink color and then a wave of holy powers killed every demon on its way.'' Sango explained.

'' Do you know why she used so much?'' Sesshomaru asked.

'' No, I don't. I do know that she was really angry and I think it was because she only had a towel to cover herself up... She did not have enough time to get dressed.'' Sango replied with a smile on her lips, remembering how Kagome looked.

'' So, she was mad, half naked and just purified the whole area.'' Sesshomaru said with an raised eyebrow. Sango could only nod.

'' Thank you.'' Sesshomaru said while he turned to walk back to Kagome's hut. Sango walked to Miroku, he still had a shocked face. She quietly sat down next to him.

'' You will not believe what just happened.'' Sango said while she looked at Miroku.

'' He thanked me.'' Sango and Miroku said in unison.

* * *

- With Sesshomaru. -

Sesshomaru was in Kagome's hut again. He waited on a pillow in the corner of her bedroom it had been several hours and it was now about dinner time.

Sesshomaru heard a change in her breathing stating that she was waking up. So he went to sit in front of the bed. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and then quickly closed them again, now rubbing her eyes in a child like manner. She opened her eyes once again she looked at her surroundings, that is when she noticed Sesshomaru sitting next to her.

'' Lord Sesshomaru, I am ... '' Kagome whispered.

'' Hush, do not apologize to this Sesshomaru. I need to know if you are okay ... Are you?'' Sesshomaru asked.

He had always felt rather attracted to her, the only problem was that she was human. She was the only one who dared to talk back to him. She was the only one that was not scared of him in any way, and he knew that she knew that he could easily snap her neck. And for some reason he could not get very mad at that small girl. And Rin was also very fond of her. That made Kagome the exact person he needed.

Out of nowhere Kagome felt her miko powers rise dangerously high. Sesshomaru could also feel it.

'' You ... need ... to go. '' Kagome stuttered.

A pink glow surrounding her body, but before Sesshomaru had a chance to say or do anything his body was also surrounded by Kagome's miko powers. He felt her powers go through him but it didn't really hurt like he had expected. He felt something slightly burning between his shoulder blades but that was all really. He saw on Kagome's face that she was in great pain and just a few minutes later everything was over. And Kagome's beautiful ocean blue eyes opened again.

'' You stayed? '' Kagome asked a little confused, she knew he could feel the rise of her miko powers. She felt a lot better now her headache seemed to dissipate.

'' What happened just now?'' Kagome asked.

_**'' What was he here for any way?''**_ Kagome thought.

'' I do not understand what just happened but I was here because I wanted to ask something of you.'' Sesshomaru said.

_**'' Oh yeah, I remember. He wanted to discuss something about Rin.''**_ Kagome thought. Trying to sit up on her bed.

'' That is correct, I wanted to ask you if you would like to teach Rin. I need her to learn the ways of a Lady.'' Sesshomaru said calmly.

_**'' The ways of a Lady. I am definitely not a Lady I do not even come close.'' **_Kagome thought.

'' Wait I am lost here. '' Kagome said.

'' How come you are still on your bed? '' Sesshomaru replied, puzzled by her choice of words. Kagome smiled.

'' That's not exactly what I meant, it means that I do not understand what you're talking about. '' Kagome explained kindly.

'' Why? You just said you remembered why I was here. That I was here to discuss Rin ... And I think you are a Lady, so do not think any less of yourself. '' Sesshomaru replied. Kagome started to blush a bit at his compliment.

'' Wait, wait, wait. '' Kagome said confused.

'' Why? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' I did not say any of that. I thought that. '' Kagome said.

'' I do not understand. '' Sesshomaru replied.

'' Okay uhm ... stay for dinner than we can talk and eat. I could eat a horse all by myself, but I will have to start working on it now.'' Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked at her with one raised eyebrow.

'' Horses are not that tasty.'' Sesshomaru said. Kagome smiled a bright true smile at him one the he did not receive many times from someone else.

'' It is just a manner of speaking. It means I'm hungry. '' Kagome explained.

'' Well, will you stay? I will make a vegetable stew. '' Kagome said.

'' All right, can I help? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Yes you can. Could you ... peel the vegetables for me please? '' Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. Then Kagome ran outside behind her hut. Sesshomaru could follow her with his hearing because of his youkai heritage. After she harvested several different vegetables she went back inside and washed them after that she gave them to Sesshomaru. She also gave him a small knife and a bowl.

After fifteen minutes Sesshomaru handed the vegetables back to Kagome. In the mean time Kagome had cut the meat and put on the rice.

'' Thank you! '' Kagome said happily.

'' Is there anything else I can do for you? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Nope everything is done, all we can do is wait until everything is cooked properly.'' Kagome replied.

Thirty minutes later Kagome had set the table and put on the bowls she had filled with food.

'' Bon appétit.'' Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked at her with a look that said: 'What did you just say?' That is when Kagome realized what she had said.

'' Oh, I'm sorry. It means: enjoy your meal. '' Kagome explained.

'' Bon appétit then. '' Sesshomaru said.

Over dinner they talked about Rin and Kagome's thoughts and why he could possibly hear them.

'' I want to try something. Can I? '' Kagome asked. Sesshomaru gave a small nod, Approving it.

_**'' So uhm ... How was dinner?''**_ Kagome thought, when she couldn't come up with a better subject.

'' I think dinner was excellent. '' Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome was a bit shocked, but she knew it could happen, she was the one that started it anyways.

'' Will you try now? '' Kagome asked.

_**'' I would like to know if you are willing to teach Rin. '' **_Sesshomaru thought.

'' I would love to teach Rin.'' Kagome replied.

'' Now we know two things. One we could have a hole conversation without anyone knowing and two that you would love to teach Rin. I would also like to know if you will be staying at my palace or that I will arrange transportation for you? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Uhm ... I don't know. I guess I would like to see your palace and it is a lot easier that way too, but only if you are okay with that.'' Kagome said.

'' Then it is settled you will stay at my palace. When do you wish to leave? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Well I do want to tell my friends, so what about tomorrow afternoon.'' Kagome said.

'' Okay then I will pick you up here, tomorrow afternoon.'' Sesshomaru said.

'' Uhm, if you want ... you could sleep here ... on the spare bed in my room.'' Kagome said.

'' So you don't have to travel all the way back and forth and then we will have breakfast, tell my friends then pack up some stuff and then we could leave.'' Kagome said a little later.

Sesshomaru gave a quick thought about it. Maybe he could be home faster this way.

'' I could stay but, only if you really do not mind.'' Sesshomaru said.

'' No, I really don't mind. But it is getting late I should get Shippo and then I will make your bed. If you need anything just tell me and then I will see what I can do.'' Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome stood up and went to Sango's hut to pick up an already sleeping Shippo. Shippo had grown a lot, but she could still carry him. She walked back to her own hut and laid Shippo in his bed. She gave him a kiss on his forehead and tucked him in. Then she walked back to where Sesshomaru was sitting.

'' Okay if you will follow me, I do not know if you would like to rest already, but I would like to.'' Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded and stood up to follow the miko. Kagome pulled out a new bed and she grabbed some extra pillows and an extra blanket. The bed was made and ready to use.

'' I hope this will do for tonight.'' Kagome said.

'' Thank you, for your hospitality.'' Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru walked to the just made bed and put down his swords next to the bed. He started to untie his armor and also set these behind the bed. He took off his inner and outer haori and his boots and his outer hakama. He only slept in his inner hakama.

Kagome just stared at his well toned body for a few very long seconds before she walked to her closet and picked out one of her nightgown, she had brought form her time. She changed behind a folding screen.

Sesshomaru followed her every move with his eyes. When she came back she was wearing a light green nightgown, it fitted her body perfectly. Every curve in her body was shown. It was at knee length. She then walked to her bed.

'' Good night, Lord Sesshomaru. '' Kagome said.

'' Good night, little miko. '' Sesshomaru replied softly, making sure she hadn't heard him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I wanted to thank all my reviewers, so thank you. I wanted my guest to know that: Of course Sesshomaru is ooc, It would be very hard not to make him ooc, I mean Sesshomaru could win a staring contest with a rock ... if I didn't make him ooc I could have better chosen the rock over Sesshomaru ^_^ Well thanks for your review, I really appreciate it.

Ja ne,

Kumiko.

* * *

'' Speech. ''

**'' Thoughts. ''**

* * *

- The next morning. -

Sesshomaru was up early and he wanted to surprise Kagome, but his foremost reason he had was to get up early, eat and leave as soon as possible. So he made breakfast for all of them.

Kagome woke up to a great smell. She rubbed her eyes and then walked over to the kitchen were the smell was coming from. She was stunned to see Sesshomaru cooking.

'' That smells wonderful ... '' Kagome said softly. It had caused a small smile to cross his lips, but she never saw it.

Kagome walked to Shippo's room.

'' Honey ... Wake up Shippo. '' Kagome whispered.

'' Mmm ... Five more minutes ... please? '' Shippo asked with his eyes still closed.

'' Breakfast is ready. Hurry up or it will be cold.'' Kagome said a bit louder. And then she walked back to Sesshomaru. He had the bowls already set on the table.

'' Is he coming? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' I think so, now that he knows breakfast is getting cold.'' Kagome replied with a smile on her face.

Two minutes later Shippo was up. He was very surprised to see Sesshomaru in his home at the breakfast table.

'' Good morning mom, good morning Lord Sesshomaru. '' Shippo said politely.

'' Well good morning honey, why don't you sit so we can have our breakfast.'' Kagome replied.

Shippo sat down and together they ate there breakfast in a pleasant silence.

After they ate Kagome went to bathe and then picked a nice kimono for today. She had chosen a red kimono and a blue obi. She had her hair in a nice bun with a yellow ribbon because she couldn't find the others.

Then Kagome and Sesshomaru walked to Sango's hut. Kagome softly knocked on the door.

'' Come in! '' Sango yelled happily. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked in and stood in front of Sango.

'' Oh, Good morning Kagome ... and Lord Sesshomaru. How are you today? I did not expect you to be back so soon. '' Sango said.

'' Good morning to you too Sango. Well I am just fine but, uhm, Lord Sesshomaru never actually left.'' Kagome said a bit blushing and looked to the other side so no one could see her blush.

'' Oh ... he never left ... so uhm, was there something you two came here for? '' Sango asked.

'' Yes, we came here to ... to say goodbye. '' Kagome replied with tears already in her eyes. She and Sango were the best of friends, there're bond was so strong.

'' Goodbye ... you are leaving us? Where are you going? Are you going with Lord Sesshomaru? Will you be coming back? How long will you be away? Can I come and visit? What will you do? What about Shippo? Does he know? '' Sango questioned Kagome.

'' Yes, I am leaving. I am going to the Western Palace. I will be going with Lord Sesshomaru. I will be coming back one day. I don't know if you can visit that is up to Lord Sesshomaru. I will be teaching Rin. Shippo doesn't know yet. Can Shippo stay with you for a while? '' Kagome said. It took a minute before Sango to take in all the information.

'' Can I come and visit Lord Sesshomaru? '' Sango asked tears flowing down her cheeks.

'' Yes, you can come and visit. I only wish to know when you are coming. So if you sent a messenger all will be alright. You can even sent Kirara if need be. '' Sesshomaru said. Of course his stoic mask and cold voice were in place. Sango only nodded.

'' Kagome, Shippo can stay with me.'' Sango said.

Then Kagome hugged Sango tightly, both women crying their eyes out.

'' Okay, I need to be going ... I need to pack my stuff. '' Kagome said sobbing.

'' Yes, I will warn the rest so we can wish you farewell.'' Sango said snickering.

In the mean time Miroku had walked in to the hut. He saw the girls crying and he heard the last thing Sango said.

'' What is going on? '' Miroku asked.

'' She is leaving ... but we can come and visit though.'' Sango replied.

'' I am going with Lord Sesshomaru, I will be teaching Rin.'' Kagome said.

Miroku was too shocked to even answer her.

'' Will you tell Inuyasha and Kikyo for me? '' Kagome asked.

'' We will. '' Sango said.

Then Kagome and Sesshomaru walked back to Shippo. Kagome explained to Shippo that she was leaving and that he would be staying with Sango and her family until she came back or until Sango chose to visit. After Kagome had explained it she packed her backpack. She put in several different things: A medical box, clothes, pen and paper, some candy, books and some other necessities she could use there.

'' Okay, I am ready. '' Kagome said.

Together they walked to the gate of the Slayers village. Sango and all the other villagers were at the gate of the village to wave her farewell. For the first bit Sesshomaru and Kagome walked at a fast pace.

'' If I carry you on my demonic cloud we will be home within the hour.'' Sesshomaru stated.

'' Oh, okay ... I won't fall through, would I? '' Kagome asked.

'' Are you questioning this Sesshomaru's abilities, Miko?'' Sesshomaru said a bit annoyed.

'' No, no, I am certainly not questioning your abilities. It's just ... it is a demonic cloud, and I am human. '' Kagome said.

'' I assure you, you will not fall through. Even if you did, I will hold you. So you will not fall through.'' Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru took her bag and then wrapped an arm around her waist and holding her close to his own body. He could get used to this little miko so close to him. He heard her heart speed up as he took off to the skies.

'' What ails you now, Miko?'' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Well a) it is Ka-go-me. And b) this is so high. I mean really high. '' Kagome answered.

'' How is it you could easily travel on Inuyasha or Kirara, but not this Sesshomaru? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Well you fly so high, really high. Inuyasha and Kirara couldn't fly so high, or this fast. '' Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru looked at her as if she was crazy. Then he even flew faster with as result that Kagome was holding him even tighter. She laid het head against his chest and closed her eyes. She could hear his heartbeat, it calming effect on her. Sesshomaru normally would have killed the one who was touching his person but, this time he just could not. He noticed she heard his heartbeat and saw her visibly relax. Not much later he looked down to Kagome because he felt her grip on him loosen. She had fallen asleep against his person. He guessed she really did trust him or else she would not have fallen asleep.

* * *

- 45 minutes later. -

Sesshomaru softly landed upon the ground.

'' Kagome. '' Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, he felt her stir.

'' Kagome. '' Sesshomaru whispered to her again.

He felt her stir some more then she rubbed her eye sin the exact same manner as Rin did. A small smile formed on his lips. Then a pair of sparkling ocean blue eyes opened and looked up at him. She then realized that she was still against Sesshomaru's chest and that she had fallen asleep, against him. Kagome blushed a fierce red color and looked away.

'' Oh, I ... I am so sorry Lord Sesshomaru. '' Kagome said.

'' You have nothing to apologize for if this Sesshomaru did not want you to sleep then this Sesshomaru would not let you. '' Sesshomaru replied.

'' Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. '' Kagome said. With a huge smile plastered on her face. Sesshomaru loved it as she smiled such a pure and true smile, but of course he would never show such kind of things.

'' It is a short walk and then we will be home. Come.'' Sesshomaru said. Kagome followed him but was not paying any attention.

_**'' What was I thinking ... stupid, stupid Kagome ... oh shit! '' **_Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru stopped and listened to her thoughts he did notice she was not paying any attention. Before Kagome could see that Sesshomaru stopped, she bumped right into him. A soft chuckle was heard and then a soft thump from Kagome landing on her bottom.

Kagome fell to the ground right on her behind. Kagome laughed a bit at her stupidity. Then Sesshomaru decided to pick her up.

'' I am so … '' Kagome said as she looked to the new area she was in

'' Wow ... all those beautiful trees.'' Kagome said, while she ran to the nearest Sakura tree. The whole field was filled with Sakura trees. When Sesshomaru saw her running to the nearest tree he followed her. When he reached Kagome she was seated in front of the tree. And the sun, it was at the right angle to make Kagome look like an angel with a huge pure smile on her face.

'' So you like these trees.'' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Yes, I do. These trees are my favorite. Their beauty is eternal.'' Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru looked at her with a look that said 'so are you', but quickly hid it again.

'' They are called Sakura trees. '' Sesshomaru said.

'' Sakura ... what a beautiful name, it suits them. '' Kagome replied.

'' They were named after my mother. Lady Naoko Sakura. '' Sesshomaru said with a warm voice.

Kagome heard the warmth in his voice and she decided that she liked it and wanted to hear it more. Then she looked him in the eyes and saw the love for his mother there. Pure love, Kagome hoped that someone would love her like that too, unconditional love. Then Kagome stood up.

'' Is ... is she still around? '' Kagome asked carefully.

'' No she is not.'' Sesshomaru replied. Then Kagome gave him a hug, he looked like he could use it.

'' I am sorry. '' Kagome whispered against his chest, because he was so tall.

Sesshomaru understood why she was saying sorry. And then he did the one thing he would never understand, he hugged her back. Sesshomaru never ever hugged anyone. Ever.

'' You shouldn't apologize for everything, Kagome. '' Sesshomaru said.

'' I know, it's just who I am.'' Kagome whispered while she let him go.

'' I know. '' Sesshomaru said, while they took off again.

After a short walk they reached the Western palace. Kagome was a bit behind him, she was staring at the huge but beautiful palace. Sesshomaru walked towards the entrance of his home and entered, but before Kagome could get in the guards had closed the doors again. When Kagome reached the door she got two evil glares one from each guard.

'' Could you please open the door and let me pass?'' Kagome asked politely.

'' No, filthy whore, turn around and find another man. '' The first guard said.

'' What did you just call me?'' Kagome asked dangerously calm.

'' Are you deaf. He called you a filthy whore, bitch! '' The second guard replied.

'' You will never ever call me a whore or bitch again. I will not tolerate such language.'' Kagome said angry, but still polite.

'' Or what you filthy human whore, there is nothing a bitch like you could do to us youkai.'' The first guard said.

'' Or I will purify your sorry asses to hell and back! '' Kagome yelled at them.

'' Huh, look at that she thinks she can purify us. She is so weak I did not even notice she was a filthy miko as well. '' The first guard said to the second.

Now Kagome was really mad she let her holy powers rise to a bare minimum, but that was enough to scare them both.

Sesshomaru could hear their 'conversation' and let a smile cross his lips, nobody was there to see him anyways. She could backtalk anyone and not be scared a bit.

'' Now let me through! '' Kagome yelled, but the guards still didn't do as she had asked.

'' I can still purify your sorry ass if need be. '' Kagome said.

'' Let you through, never.'' The second guard replied.

'' You know what lets settle this without a fight. '' Kagome said.

The guard laughed at her. And even Sesshomaru was surprised.

'' Sesshomaru get your butt over here right this instant. I know you're close! '' Kagome yelled.

_**'' How did you know?''**_ Sesshomaru thought.

_**'' I am a Miko I can feel your presence ... Duh. ''**_ Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru opened the door.

'' It is true I was close. Now respect this Lady. Do you not I will have your heads.'' Sesshomaru said with a voice so cold it sent shivers through the spines of his guards.

'' Yes, Milord. Good day Milord, good day Milady. '' The guards said in unison.

Then Sesshomaru walked to the dining hall with Kagome close behind him. In the Dining hall Rin was having her lunch.

'' Would you like something to eat or drink maybe?'' Sesshomaru asked Kagome who was still behind him.

'' No thank you maybe later.'' Kagome answered.

'' Kagome!'' Rin squealed while she ran to Kagome and gave her a big hug. Kagome hugged her back and kissed the top of the little girls head. Sesshomaru noticed and found that he liked how Kagome greeted Rin.

'' Rin honey, finish your lunch please. '' Kagome said.

'' Yes Kagome .'' Rin said and walked back to her seat at the huge dining table.

'' I would like it if you could start today. There is an important appointment in three weeks which she must attend to.'' Sesshomaru said while he looked to Rin.

'' All right that is fine with me, but what is it you what me to teach her? '' Kagome asked.

'' Walk with me. '' Sesshomaru ordered.

Together they started walking in a direction.

'' May I ask what it is Rin must attend to in three weeks? '' Kagome asked.

'' There will be a ball. A ball for the peace between the four Lords of the lands. All Lords and Lady's will be here with their family and personal servants and guards. It is a three day during ball. '' Sesshomaru replied. Kagome nodded in response.

'' I need you to teach Rin respect and formalities. She needs to know her place. She needs to know when to be silent and when to talk.'' Sesshomaru explained.

'' I promise I will teach her all I know. I hope that you'll be satisfied in three weeks.'' Kagome replied.

Then they stopped in a hall with several dark colored doors.

'' This is Rin's room.'' Sesshomaru said and pointed to the door behind Kagome.

'' This is my room.'' Sesshomaru said while he pointed to the two huge doors.

'' The first room in this hall is my study. If you cannot find me I am probably there, or in my room. '' Sesshomaru said.

'' This is your room.'' Sesshomaru said while opening the door behind him. Sesshomaru walked in and Kagome followed.

In the room was a huge bed with silk sheets and soft pillows. The silk was silver colored with a blue crescent moon in the middle. The pillows where also silver, but with sakura flowers on it. All furniture in the room was Mahoney colored. There was a beautiful desk with a mirror above it so it could also be used for a woman. There was a cabinet and also a huge closet. Her room had a big balcony that seemed connected to another room. And she had her private bathroom.

_**'' Wow, this room is so beautiful. ''**_ Kagome thought. Sesshomaru smiled a small smile, but it was there.

'' This Sesshomaru has some work to do. I will be in my study. If you need anything or when you can't find your way ask the guards or servants. '' Sesshomaru said.

'' Thank you Lord Sesshomaru! '' Kagome said happily.


	3. Chapter 3

'' Speech. ''

**'' Thoughts. ''**

* * *

- Later in the gardens. -

'' Rin are you here? '' Kagome asked.

'' Yes, Kagome. '' Rin yelled.

Kagome walked over to Rin and went to sit beside her.

'' Rin? '' Kagome asked.

'' Yes, Kagome. '' Rin answered.

'' I am here to teach you. Shall we begin now in this beautiful garden? '' Kagome asked.

'' Yes Kagome, so what will we do today?'' Rin asked in return.

'' How about ... conversation skills. I will pretend that I am a royal Lady. And I'm here for work and I'll find you. '' Kagome said.

Rin nodded her approval. Then Kagome walked back to the entrance of the garden.

'' Good day Lady Kagome. '' Rin said while she bowed for the Lady.

'' Good day Lady Rin, how are you doing? '' Kagome asked.

'' Thank you for asking, I am very well Milady. How are you? '' Rin asked.

'' Thank you dear, I am very well. If you will excuse me, I have to find Lord Sesshomaru. Have a nice day Lady Rin.'' Kagome said and walked away.

'' Did I do good Kagome? '' Rin asked.

'' You did very good sweetie I am proud of you. '' Kagome complimented the little girl.

Rin's smile became huge. She liked compliments from people she thought special to her.

'' Okay, shall we do that again, but now you will be the royal Lady. Okay? '' Kagome asked.

Rin nodded and walked back to the garden entrance. Sesshomaru had been watching from his study for some time now. He found that Kagome and Rin were doing very well and that Kagome was a perfect example for her.

_**'' Take her. '' **_ Sesshomaru's beast said.

'' I cannot she is human, a Miko no less.'' Sesshomaru replied stubbornly.

Sesshomaru had this argument with his beast a lot lately. But this time it seemed to be going differently.

_**'' She is perfect, she is powerful, she is beautiful and one day she will be a sweet loving mother. She will be ours. ''**_ Sesshomaru's beast said.

'' No, she is human, She will give birth to hanyou's.'' Sesshomaru argued.

_**'' She will not. She is different. She is more than just another human, a Miko. She can hide her powers she can hide her scent. Did you not notice. She is perfect for us.'' **_ Sesshomaru's beast said.

A lot of questions rushed through Sesshomaru's head.

'' How can she be different?'' Sesshomaru asked.

_**'' Ask her. I believe she knows.''**_ Sesshomaru's beast replied.

* * *

- With Kagome and Rin in the garden. -

'' Very good Rin, I think this was a good start for today's lesson. '' Kagome said.

'' What will we do now, Kagome? '' Rin asked.

'' I think I have an idea. Come with me sweetie.'' Kagome said.

After a short walk they were in Kagome's room.

'' How about teaching you how to do your hair and make-up. And it is almost dinner time so I think we should dress up for tonight. '' Kagome said.

'' That would be great. Rin thinks Sesshomaru-sama will like that very much.'' Rin replied.

Both Kagome and Rin picked another kimono for dinner. Rin chose a plain pink kimono with a green obi both were very bright colors. Kagome picked an elegant black kimono wit silver branches and flowers and a silver obi.

'' Kagome, could you tie my obi please? '' Rin asked.

'' Of course sweetie, but only if you do mine. '' Kagome said a bit teasing.

Rin nodded and Kagome went behind Rin to tie her obi. And as promised Rin did Kagome's.

'' Shall I do your hair? '' Kagome asked.

Rin nodded and sat in front of Kagome so Rin could see in the mirror what Kagome was doing.

'' Okay, take a good look at what I am doing because you will be doing my hair. '' Kagome said.

'' Yes Kagome.'' Rin replied.

Rin watched closely to what Kagome was doing to her hair. She watched her comb her hair and took two big strands of hair from each side of her head and pulled them backwards and made a little bun of them on the back of her head. She had tied it with a small ribbon.

'' Okay Rin do you like it? It is your turn now.'' Kagome said.

Kagome sat in front of Rin so she could see in the mirror how Rin was doing. She watched her comb her hair and took two big strands of hair from each side of her head and pulled them backwards and made a little bun of them on the back of her head. She had tied it with a small ribbon.

'' Very good Rin, You did well.'' Kagome said.

'' Okay now we will do our make-up, follow my lead.'' Kagome said.

Kagome grabbed some mascara and did it on her eyelashes she had told Rin to be very careful not get it in her eyes. Then Kagome got some black and silver eye shadow. First she put on the black eye shadow then the silver on top of it. Kagome saw that Rin did the same and was also done. Kagome grabbed the pink lipstick and put it on. Kagome saw that Rin copied her perfectly.

'' Done. What do you think? '' Kagome asked.

'' You look very beautiful Kagome. Sesshomaru-sama will be very pleased when he sees us like this.'' Rin replied.

'' You look beautiful too Rin.'' Kagome said.

Soon after they were done there was a knock on the door and it opened.

'' Dinner is ready Milady.'' A servant said.

'' Thank you. We should be on our way then.'' Kagome said.

Together Rin and Kagome walked to the dining hall. When they arrived there, Rin walked in first.

'' Good evening Lord Sesshomaru.'' Kagome said as she walked to her seat.

Sesshomaru looked up to see who was talking. First he saw Rin and then he looked to the other side where he saw Kagome. He couldn't stop staring at her. He was astonished and it could be seen on his face. Kagome giggled and sat down on the right of him.

'' Sesshomaru-sama are you pleased? '' Rin asked innocently.

'' This Sesshomaru is very pleased. You look very pretty. You also look very beautiful Kagome.'' Sesshomaru said.

Not much later dinner was served.

* * *

- After dinner. -

'' Kagome, I would like to see you in my study, if you are ready? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' I'm ready let's get going.'' Kagome replied.

'' Rin it will be time for bed soon. Do not stay up to late. '' Sesshomaru said. Rin nodded in response.

Together Kagome and Sesshomaru walked to his study. As an Inuyoukai Sesshomaru was very curious. It was in an Inuyoukai's nature to be curious, caring and playful, among other things and Sesshomaru liked to know everything. Sesshomaru walked in his study and sat behind his desk on his knees. He signaled Kagome to take a seat in front of the desk.

'' What did you want to talk about, Lord Sesshomaru? '' Kagome asked.

'' I would like to let you know that I am most pleased that you and Rin are working so hard. I was even more pleased the way you looked tonight and the way she acted and spoke. She is copying you, did you notice? '' Sesshomaru asked. Kagome blushed at all the compliments.

'' I did not notice this. I am very happy you are pleased already after just an afternoon of working ... '' Kagome said while looked to the other side so Sesshomaru could not see her blush. Then Sesshomaru grabbed he chin, carefully not to scratch her with his claws, and turned her head so she had to look at him.

'' Why do you look away?'' Sesshomaru asked curiously.

'' So you couldn't see my face ...'' Kagome said and blushed some more if that was even possible. Only this time she couldn't turn her head away like she had done so many times before. '' When I'm blushing.'' Kagome finished.

'' Why would you do that? You look most beautiful when you blush.'' Sesshomaru said with a somewhat warmer voice. This made Kagome blush even more.

_**'' Oh Kami, I think I look like a tomato right now ...'' **_Kagome thought. She then heard Sesshomaru chuckle.

_**'' Oh no, I forgot ... Oops I did it again.''**_ Kagome thought.

She now saw a smile on Sesshomaru's face. He let go of her face. He also noticed she could not hear his thoughts for he had been thinking several things for a while now.

_**'' It worked. With a little bit of concentration she cannot hear my thoughts. I can hear hers but she can't hear mine. '' Sesshomaru thought.**_

'' Lord Sesshomaru can I be excused? '' Kagome asked softly. Sesshomaru nodded. Then Kagome got up and left his study.

_**'' This Sesshomaru assumes that Kagome likes him and that is why she blushes so much around him.''**_ Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

- With Kagome. -

'' Kagome why do you look so red? Did Sesshomaru-sama make you angry?'' Rin asked.

_**'' Oh, Kami. What do I say?''**_ Kagome thought.

'' You like Sesshomaru-sama?'' Rin questioned Kagome.

'' Rin is it not time for bed?'' Kagome asked in the hope Rin would forget about it.

'' Yes, but Rin wants to know if you like Sesshomaru-sama.'' Rin replied.

_**'' Oh, Kami. Why doesn't she forget about it.''**_ Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru could hear the girls talk. He also would like to know what she feels, but decided not to let Rin torture Kagome as she did Jaken.

'' Rin it is time for bed.'' Sesshomaru said as he walked out of his study.

'' Stop torturing Kagome with your questions.'' Sesshomaru said again.

'' Yes Sesshomaru-sama.'' Rin replied and walked to her room.

Then Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. She was still a bit perplexed by all Rin's questions.

'' What would your answer be to Rin's question?'' Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome tried to sneak away but of course Sesshomaru was faster and stood in front of her.

'' You do not wish to answer this Sesshomaru's questions, Miko.'' Sesshomaru stated.

'' It's not that. '' Kagome answered while she walked in her room. He followed her. She went to sit on her bed and Sesshomaru sat next to her.

'' What is it then?'' Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked to her hands in her lap.

'' It's ... it's ... just that ... I do like you. I have liked you from the beginning ... but you don't really ... like humans ... and you don't like Inuyasha ... who is my best friend...'' Kagome said stuttering over her words.

Sesshomaru was a bit shocked that she liked him, him of all people. And she liked him for some time now.

'' In what way do you like this Sesshomaru?'' Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome blushed at his question and tried to look away, but Sesshomaru was one step faster than her and caught her chin ... again. She had to look at him. But she did not look in his eyes.

'' I ... Uhm ... '' Kagome said.

'' Tell me.'' Sesshomaru said with a warm soft voice Kagome had never heard from him before. She blushed some more.

'' I ... I love you okay? I said it. Are you happy now.'' Kagome said really fast but not fast enough for Sesshomaru to miss.

Sesshomaru decided not to answer her with words. Instead he gave her a soft kiss on her beautiful full lips. For a second Kagome was too shocked by his action, but soon recovered from that and kissed him back. They shared a long passionate kiss until air was needed.

'' I do not hate all humans. And you ... you are different from all the other humans I have met. You are special.'' Sesshomaru said. Kagome blushed, but didn't look away this time.

'' I might be different because I am not ... from this era.'' Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked at her with his head tilted to the right a bit and one eye brow raised, waiting for her to explain.

'' I might be different because my home, where my family lives. Is 500 years in the future.'' Kagome said.

'' That explains all your different contraptions and why you were always dressed so weird. It also explains why you can read and write ... but there is more. '' Sesshomaru said while he pulled her a little closer to his body.

'' What do you mean there is more?'' Kagome asked.

'' My beast pointed it all out to me. Your aura is different. Do you know why? '' Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked at him not sure if she should tell him, when she didn't even tell her best friends. The main reason was that she herself didn't understand.

'' You can tell me. I will keep it to myself. I promise. '' Sesshomaru assured her.


	4. Chapter 4

'' Speech. ''

**'' Thoughts. ''**

* * *

'' I ... I always have known I was different but I only just managed to tap in to a hidden power. But I never truly fully tested that power. I used it once at the hot spring when we were attacked by the spider youkai. '' Kagome said.

'' Can you show me? '' Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded.

Kagome stood up, stood in front of Sesshomaru. She concentrated on her newly found power. She could feel herself warming up, a bright light appeared and surrounded her for a few moments.

There she stood in all her glory. She had large angelic wings. They were a pure white color. Kagome looked so beautiful, there was that bright white color again it surrounded her like before. Then it all faded and Kagome was back to her normal self. Kagome stumbled she had used a lot of her power to access it and she had to use a lot of her power to hide it again.

Sesshomaru was quick enough to catch her. He pulled back the sheets of her bed with one hand and then sat in the middle of the bed. He positioned her in his lap. They spent another hour like that just watching each other. Then he heard her heartbeat slow down and her breathing became even. She was asleep. Sesshomaru grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her so she would stay warm enough tonight. Together they slept all night.

* * *

- The next morning. -

Sesshomaru was the first to awaken. He looked at Kagome while she slept. She looked so darn peaceful when she was asleep.

After another hour Kagome started to awaken. She felt two strong, well build arms around her waist. She also heard the steady pace of a strong heartbeat. She felt the steady pace of the chest going up and down. She found it very comforting. Then she finally opened her ocean blue eyes and met amber eyes of the person behind her. Kagome turned around and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

'' Good morning. '' Kagome said.

'' Good morning Koi. '' Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome smiled at him. To him it looked like she liked it if he called her that, but the truth was that she loved it. They sat in each other's embrace for several more minutes.

'' Shall we get dressed and then get some breakfast? '' Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome stood up and walked to the closet. She picked a plain light green kimono and a light blue obi to go with it. She then turned her back to Sesshomaru and let the kimono she was wearing pool around her feet.

_**'' She has such a great body. She has very, very nice curves ... I must stop thinking like this or I will go crazy.'' **_ Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome put on the other kimono and positioned her obi around her middle but when she was ready to tie the obi she felt a pair of strong hands covering hers.

'' Let me help you. '' Sesshomaru said.

Kagome let her hands fall to the sides. Sesshomaru tied the obi in a beautiful knot. After that was done Kagome grabbed her comb and started brushing the knots out of her hair. But then again she felt a strong hand cover hers, she let go of the comb. She felt him combing her hair carefully with soft and gentle strokes. When he was done Kagome turned around and gave him a small, quick kiss on his cheek.

'' Thank you! '' Kagome said.

Kagome saw that Sesshomaru did not agree with that. He grabbed her chin and made her look up at him he gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. After a second Kagome returned the kiss with the same passion as she received. Sesshomaru softly nipped her bottom lip with his fangs asking for entrance. She let him, deepening their kiss. Together they fought a passionate battle for dominance. Sesshomaru could taste her intoxicating scent. Then they released both needing oxygen. They looked in each other's eyes for a moment and then left the room towards the dining hall.

* * *

- Breakfast, dining hall. -

Sesshomaru and Kagome where already seated at the table when Rin walked in.

'' Good morning Rin. '' Kagome said.

'' Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama, good morning, Kagome. Kagome? Rin is sorry for torturing you last night. '' Rin said softly.

'' That is okay sweetie. Come sit with us and let's eat some breakfast. '' Kagome said.

Together breakfast was eaten in silence.

* * *

- After breakfast. -

'' I have to go and do some more work. Rin work hard today. '' Sesshomaru said as he stood up.

He gave Rin a kiss on her forehead. Then he walked over to Kagome and gave her a kiss on her lips. Rin had a huge smile stuck on her face.

'' Sesshomaru-sama looks happy today.'' Rin said, after Sesshomaru had left.

'' Well I guess we have to work hard today too and do some lessons. Is there something you want to learn today? Or something you have questions about? '' Kagome asked.

'' I do not know Lady Kagome.'' Rin teased.

'' Stop it Rin, you will not call me that. '' Kagome said.

'' I think I know what I will teach you today. Are there any hot springs nearby? '' Kagome asked.

'' Yes.'' Rin replied.

'' Well then let us gather some bathing stuff and head to the spring. Today I am going to be teaching you how to swim.'' Kagome said.

'' Rin loves water.'' Rin squealed.

It was decided today the lesson would be swimming. Kagome and Rin headed to their own room to gather some bathing stuff. Kagome grabbed clean underwear, shampoo, conditioner and shower gel. Then she walked out of her room into the hallway were Rin was waiting.

'' Come Rin will show you the hot springs.'' Rin said.

Then both girls started walking Kagome followed Rin. After a short walk they arrived at the hot spring. They never left the palace though.

'' Wow ... a hot spring in the palace. This place keeps getting better.'' Kagome said.

'' Yes a long time ago the palace was build around the hot spring.'' Rin said.

They dropped their clothes to the side and took their towels and bathing stuff closer to the spring. When Kagome and Rin stepped in they first relaxed for a while.

'' Okay now that we are adjusted to the hot water, we will start the lesson. Our next lesson we will do in a bigger place, where we can swim more. '' Kagome said.

Rin simply nodded as long as she was in the water she could care less.

'' Okay, first I will show you the movements you need to make with your arms and then the movements you need to make with your legs, and when I am done I will hold you so you can try it yourself.'' Kagome said. Rin nodded.

Kagome showed Rin how to move her arms. Rin copied her. Next Kagome showed Rin how to move her legs and Rin also copied this. Next Kagome showed Rin how to actually swim after she showed it she helped Rin. Rin easily copied it.

'' You Rin are a very fast learner. Good job. When we are in deeper water I will show you how to dive. We can do a little competition though. The one that stays the longest under water wins. Only what shall the prize be? '' Kagome said.

'' Rin likes that. If Rin wins you have to play with Rin the rest of the day. If you win Rin must prepare a very special dinner that you must eat with Sesshomaru-sama in his room.'' Rin said.

'' That is not fair Rin either way you will receive something you want.'' Kagome said calmly.

Rin put on her puppy eyes.

'' Alright, alright ... on the count of three. '' Kagome said.

'' 1 ... 2 ... 3 Dive.'' Kagome said.

After a minute Rin came up already, but Kagome did not. Rin waited for another minute or so before she called Sesshomaru.

Rin was afraid and Sesshomaru could feel it. After just seconds Sesshomaru rushed inside. He saw that Rin was panicking.

'' Please Sesshomaru-sama. I am afraid she is ... She has been under water a long time now. I tried calling her, but she doesn't respond.'' Rin said almost crying. Sesshomaru nodded.

_**'' Koi ... Koi ... ''**_ Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome did not respond to him. Sesshomaru walked closer to the spring she was in and then he heard it. He heard a very small and controlled heartbeat.

_**'' Koi ... ''**_ Sesshomaru thought again.

_**'' Miko! '' **_Sesshomaru thought again, but a little louder.

Then Kagome jumped up from her position under water. She only did not realize she was showing her breasts a bit.

'' What's ... wrong? '' Kagome asked. Sesshomaru did not look at her he only pointed to her chest. The second she realized what he was pointing to she blushed a fierce red color and lowered herself in the water some more.

'' Lord Sesshomaru what else is wrong? Why are you here? '' Kagome asked.

'' Koi, you got us worried about you. Rin called because you didn't respond and stayed under water for a long time. Are you all right? '' Sesshomaru asked. And there was worry in his voice his ice cold voice changed, just for her.

'' I am all right. I am sorry for making you worry I truly am sorry.'' Kagome said.

'' How is it that you can stay under water for so long and still be all right? '' Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome swam in front of Sesshomaru, but still in the water.

'' Oh, well, I used to train at school. I also trained with Shippo in the slayers village. '' Kagome explained.

'' I understand. How long can you stay without air, you looked rather comfortable down there just now.'' Sesshomaru asked

'' Uhm ... well that depends, if I use my miko powers I can stay under water for about fifteen to twenty minutes. Without them I can stay under water for about well a good six to eight minutes, but with a lot of concentration... as you probably have noticed. '' Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru was surprised to say in the least. He nodded his understanding. Sesshomaru bent to give Kagome a kiss on top of her head and then turned and left the room.

'' Shall we finish in here and then do some other lessons? '' Kagome asked.

'' Okay, but remember that you will be having a very special dinner with Sesshomaru-sama tonight.'' Rin said. Kagome nodded.

Kagome and Rin grabbed their bathing stuff and began washing themselves. All of Kagome's bathing stuff smelled like Sakura flowers. Rin was done by now and waiting for Kagome. Rin found Kagome's bathing supplies very nice it smelled so much better than her own. Several minutes later Kagome got out of the hot spring and dressed herself.

'' Ready? '' Rin asked.

'' Ready '' Kagome said.

Together they walked to the hall were they slept, both went to their own room and returned their bathing supplies. After that was done they headed for the garden to work some more on Rin's conversation skills. After an hour a servant came to get them for lunch. They walked to the dining hall and saw that Sesshomaru was already there.

'' Sesshomaru-sama Rin has a question. '' Rin said as she walked to the left side of the table next to Sesshomaru.

'' What is your question Rin? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Can Rin have the rest of the day off please? I need to prepare some things. '' Rin said.

'' What will you be preparing?'' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Kagome has won the competition so Rin has to do as promised. But Rin would win anyway.'' Rin said with a huge smile.

'' I see. Well you must do as promised.'' Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a small kiss on his lips and then Kagome sat on her seat to the right of Sesshomaru.

Lunch was served.

* * *

- After lunch. -

Rin ran off to create her promise in Sesshomaru's room.

'' So what was it Rin tricked you into? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Well if she won I would have to play with her the rest of the day. And well ... if I won she would prepare a dinner for us, together in your room, in private.'' Kagome explained.

'' I do not understand. What would Rin win by us having dinner together?'' Sesshomaru asked

'' Don't you see? She wants us to be together. She wants a new family.'' Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru nodded and thought about it for a moment.

'' That could explain why she copies you, Koi.'' Sesshomaru stated.

'' What will you be doing the rest of the afternoon? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Well I brought a book from home I think I will read it in the garden.'' Kagome said.

'' Why don't you ask the servants to prepare a can of tea for you and maybe a plaid to sit on.'' Sesshomaru said.

'' Actually that sounds great, but I'll do it myself. '' Kagome answered.

'' Do as you wish, Koi. There is some work I must attend to, but if you are still there I will join you. '' Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru and Kagome stood up. Sesshomaru stepped closer to her and gave her a sweet passionate kiss. Then Sesshomaru walked to his study and Kagome to the kitchen. Where the chef was already preparing for their next meal. The chef noticed Kagome.

'' Mmm smells great.'' Kagome said as she walked in the kitchen.

'' Thank you Milady is there something I can do for you? '' The chef asked.

'' No, thanks. What is your name? '' Kagome asked.

'' My name is Shou, Milady. Are you sure there is nothing I can do for you? '' Shou asked.

'' No, I just came to boil some water for my tea.'' Kagome replied.

She then grabbed a kettle filled it with water and hung if over the fire. Kagome could see that Shou looked a bit shocked.

'' What is wrong Shou? '' Kagome asked.

'' Well forgive me if I am to blunt, but there has never been a single Lady who boiled her own water. '' Shou replied.

A few minutes later the water was boiled. Kagome grabbed a towel thingy and got the kettle of the fire and poured it in a big can. Then she picked some tealeaves. She walked to the servants quarters and grabbed an extra plaid from the closet. After Kagome gathered all her stuff she walked to the garden and sat under a tree, to shade her from the sun.

Kagome laid down her plaid and sat the can of tea with a cup next to the plaid. She got up and ran to her room to get her book and then quickly headed back. Kagome sat on plaid, her back leaning against the tree. She poured herself some tea, opened her book and started reading.

* * *

- Two hours later. -

Sesshomaru saw Kagome sitting in the garden against a Sakura tree, reading her book. Kagome had pulled up her legs and laid the book on top of her lap, with her legs she created the right angle to read it. Still reading she sipped her now cold tea. Sesshomaru could tell that she did not really like her tea cold, from the face she made when she had sipped it.

Sesshomaru watched her stand up and ran inside the palace. Not much later she came back with half a lemon. She squeezed some lemon juice in the can that held her tea. Sesshomaru then decided to join her. He wanted to know why she put lemon in the tea.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, I wanted to thank all the reviewers, but especially kouga's older woman Because I absolutle love your reviews, they make me laugh, and because I now know that you're addicted I'll post a second and a third one right after this one.

Ja ne,

Kumiko.

* * *

'' Speech. ''

**'' Thoughts. ''**

* * *

- With Kagome. -

After she had squeezed the lemon in the tea she poured herself a new cup and started reading again.

Sesshomaru walked into the garden. He went to sit besides Kagome, his legs folded (meditating style). Kagome looked up from her book with a smile on her face.

'' Are you done already? '' Kagome asked.

'' No, I just wanted to be with you right now.'' Sesshomaru replied.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome in his lap. He noticed the cup, she was still holding.

'' Are you drinking cold tea?'' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Yes, I added some lemon juice. In my time it is called Ice tea.'' Kagome replied.

'' Ice tea ... there is no ice.'' Sesshomaru stated.

'' I know, imagine it there. Do you want to taste it?'' Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome gave him the cup of 'ice tea' and he sipped it carefully tasting this new kind of tea.

'' This is very nice. It is ... refreshing. Thank you.'' Sesshomaru said.

Kagome smiled and snuggled a little closer into his chest. She let her head rest at his shoulder. They sat like that for another two hours. They liked being together... alone. Then Jaken walked in the garden, he had been away for a couple of days on a mission for his lord.

'' Get you filthy human ass of off Sesshomaru-sama's person! '' Jaken yelled.

Kagome was stunned at what Jaken had said. She ran over to where the little imp stood and started chasing him. Kagome looked just like Rin at the moment.

'' Cease! '' Sesshomaru said a little louder than usual.

Both Kagome and Jaken stopped immediately.

'' Kagome. Come here.'' Sesshomaru said.

Jaken had a huge smile on his face (if you could call it a face.) because he thought she was getting punished and for once he wouldn't.

When Kagome was close enough. '' Koi ... Make yourself comfortable.'' Sesshomaru said.

Now Kagome had a huge brilliant smile plastered on her face and sat back into Sesshomaru's lap again.

'' Jaken! You will never talk to Kagome in such a manner again. Or I will have your head.'' Sesshomaru said threatened.

Jaken was stunned and terrified. Once again he had been punished. He could not believe his ears. His Lord was being used as a pillow. And he got the warning while the Miko just sat on top of him again. Then Rin walked in the garden.

'' Kagome. It is time to get ready. '' Rin said.

Kagome nodded '' Okay. Honey. '' She said. Kagome turned around so she could see Sesshomaru. She gave him a long passionate kiss. Rin only smiled and Jaken well he was disgusted and about to say something, but sadly for Jaken, Rin had noticed and grabbed his beak and ssshed him.

'' See you at dinner.'' Kagome whispered in Sesshomaru's ear. Then Kagome got up and walked to Rin who was still holding his beak.

'' Don't you dare, or I will make a doll out of you.'' Rin whispered threateningly to Jaken.

Kagome and Rin walked towards Kagome's room. Kagome walked to the closet and picked a silver kimono with red Sakura blossoms on the sleeves. She chose a red obi to go with it. Kagome combed her hair and made several breads with silver pearls embedded within them. She then pulled all her hair in a big bun. Then Kagome grabbed some golden colored eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara and a red lipstick. After Kagome put on all these items she looked at Rin. Kagome had settled for an Egyptian style make-up.

'' Are you not dressing? '' Kagome asked, but she already knew the answer.

'' No, I will be eating in the dining hall.'' Rin replied.

Kagome put on her chosen kimono and straightened it.

'' Well I am done.'' Kagome said.

'' You look absolutely beautiful Kagome.'' Rin said.

Then there was a knock on the door and shortly after it the door opened and a guard walked in and bowed. When he saw Kagome dressed so beautiful his mouth fell open, literally. Kagome looked at the guard that had just walked in and smiled.

'' Was there something you needed?'' Kagome asked.

'' Lady Kagome, dinner is ready. '' The guard said.

'' Thank you. Will you tell Sesshomaru for me and if he asks tell him to come to his chambers.'' Kagome said.

The guard nodded. Kagome was now waiting in front of Sesshomaru's doors. After several minutes Sesshomaru walked into the hallway. He saw a beautiful Lady standing in front of his room. The Lady was wearing a beautiful kimono and her hair was beautiful with those silver pearls in it. He thought it was Kagome, but the scent coming from this Lady was different.

When Sesshomaru got closer the Lady turned around. Sesshomaru was stunned the makeup she was wearing was beautiful and the lady in front of his room actually was Kagome. But how does she change her scent? When Sesshomaru was close enough he grabbed her hand and looked in her beautiful ocean blue eyes, the make-up made her eyes pop out. Together they walked in the room in front of them. They sat on a large pillow in front of the window where their dinner waited for them. Sesshomaru could not keep his eyes of off her.

'' You look very beautiful tonight Koi. '' Sesshomaru said.

Kagome blushed at his compliment and looked away.

'' Thank you. '' Kagome said

'' This Sesshomaru does not like it when you look away.'' Sesshomaru said while he grabbed her chin gently and turned her face up, he looked in her eyes for a moment.

'' Shall we eat?'' Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded.

They ate their dinner with light talk.

* * *

- After dinner. –

'' Kagome will you sleep here tonight? '' Sesshomaru asked.

He knew he wanted her to stay, but he saw something in her eyes. A thing he did not like, fear.

'' Koi, Tell me what bothers you. '' Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked in his eyes for a second and then looked away again, It seemed like she wasn't going to answer, Sesshomaru waited patiently for any answer.

'' I need to know. Eventually ... In time will you also break ... my heart? '' Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru was a bit shocked at her question. He stood up and walked closer to her, picked her up, and sat on his extremely large bed with Kagome in his lap. His arms around her waist and his head on top of hers.

'' I do not intend to break your heart. Koi, if it is my choice no other man will break your heart.'' Sesshomaru said in that warm loving voice, she had heart only once before.

'' May I ask who was the one that broke your heart? '' Sesshomaru asked. He knew the answer, but this way it eventually worked out better for him.

Kagome started crying Sesshomaru turned her sideways and pulled her a bit closer to his chest. With one hand he rubbed circles on her back. He let a low comforting purr come from his chest, it also could be felt on his chest. Sesshomaru heard her calming down.

'' It was ... Inuyasha.'' Kagome said still sobbing. Sesshomaru new that there was more to it then she was telling him. In time she would tell him, he trusted in that.

'' I will never ever let anyone break your heart again.'' Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked up in his soft golden eyes.

'' You won't? '' Kagome asked.

'' I promise. If it was only my choice I would keep you by my side forever.'' Sesshomaru said.

He looked at Kagome for a while. He looked at her beautiful lips, eyes.

'' Kagome? Would you stay with me? Be my mate? '' Sesshomaru asked, he knew it was early, maybe too early.

Kagome was shocked. She knew they liked each other. But in the end she didn't think he would choose a human. She knew she loved him and he obviously cared for her. She knew what she wanted and kissed him.

'' Sesshomaru I ... I would love to stay here with you.'' Kagome replied softly.

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her again.

'' Shall we sleep, it will be morning soon. '' Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome went into his bathroom and cleaned her face, untied her hair and changed her clothes.

Sesshomaru also changed his clothes, but he stayed in bedroom. As soon as he was ready he laid in bed half covered by the silk sheets. When Kagome was done she came back into the bedroom and laid in the bed by Sesshomaru. She felt an arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer.

'' Goodnight Sesshomaru.'' Kagome said with her eyes closed already.

'' Goodnight Koi. '' Sesshomaru replied.


	6. Chapter 6

'' Speech. ''

**'' Thoughts. ''**

* * *

- The next morning. -

Sesshomaru was the first to awaken. He looked at his still sleeping mate-to-be. Not much later Kagome stirred and rubbed her eyes in a child like manner. She opened one eye and looked at Sesshomaru.

'' Good morning love. '' Kagome said.

'' Good morning Koi. '' Sesshomaru replied.

'' If you want to bathe, through that door is my private hot spring. I will be waiting for you in the dining hall.'' Sesshomaru said pointing to a door.

'' Oh, all right. I'll see you there then.'' Kagome replied.

Kagome kissed him and then Sesshomaru got out of bed and dressed himself, then left the room. Kagome looked through the room, she saw a beautiful kimono and a matching obi, but there was also a black box on the bed.

Kagome grabbed a towel and ran to the hot spring. She quickly washed herself and her hair and then dried herself and walked back to his, no their bedroom.

Kagome pulled on her underwear and the dark blue kimono, the edges of the kimono where silver and on the sleeves where red branches with Sakura blossoms. Her obi was also dark blue. Kagome combed her hair. It was wavy now because of all the braids yesterday. She had decided to let her hair loose. Kagome applied some make-up but all natural colors.

She then opened the black box that was also on the bed. Kagome carefully opened the box to see the most beautiful necklace and a similar ring. The necklace had several different jewels in it, in the middle was a stone carved in a crescent moon. The ring had also several small jewels on it in the middle was a somewhat larger diamond.

Kagome put the ring on her ring finger stating she had a fiancé for the humans. Then she put on the necklace stating the same, but then for the youkai. Kagome had put on both new jewelry, she looked at herself in the mirror the necklace was just under her kimono. She then left the room and walked to the dining hall.

When Kagome arrived she saw Sesshomaru talking ... Well more like listening to someone. She walked in the room she saw that even Rin was awake and ready for breakfast.

'' Good morning. '' Kagome said, while she walked towards her seat to the right of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at her, She looked so beautiful right now. He stood up from his seat and waited until Kagome was close enough. He then gave her a passionate kiss.

'' Lord Kouga, meet Kagome and Rin. '' Sesshomaru said.

Kouga looked at the girl in front of him. It took him a moment before he realized.

'' Kagome! '' Kouga said a bit loud earning himself a growl from Sesshomaru.

'' Kouga? ... I didn't recognize you. It's good to see you. How is Ayame? '' Kagome asked.

'' Kagome it is good to see you too. Ayame is just fine... Why did you not recognize me?'' Kouga asked.

'' I didn't recognize you because, well, when did you grow up?'' Kagome asked with a huge smile on her face. Even Sesshomaru had a small smile crossing his lips Kouga noticed this and freaked out normally you died when this happened.

'' What do you mean. When did I grow up?! I have always been a grown up.'' Kouga replied annoyed.

'' Uhuh, yeah right, Well it is good to see you again it has been a very long time.'' Kagome replied and then sat on her seat besides Sesshomaru, Rin was on the left side of Sesshomaru and Kouga sat down besides Kagome. Then breakfast was served.

'' I meant to ask Kagome. Why are you here?'' Kouga asked.

''Well I am having my breakfast.'' Kagome said. Rin laughed at Kagome's statement.

'' Duh, I know that! What was the reason for you to come here in the first place?'' Kouga asked.

'' Well I was hungry... '' Rin laughed some more. '' Okay just joking. I am here to teach Rin.'' Kagome replied.

'' Uhuh, and oh what was that before breakfast? '' Kouga asked.

'' What do you mean?'' Kagome asked innocently.

Kouga got a bit annoyed again.'' I mean that kiss. What was that about? '' Kouga asked.

'' Oh that ... well we like each other. Well ... actually a bit more than just like. '' Kagome replied with a blush on her face.

Then Kouga looked at her, he truly saw her for the first time. She was wearing a royal Western kimono and the royal necklace and ring. He was shocked to say in the least. Luckily Kouga couldn't say another word, 'cause it was sure there only could come out some stupid words.

* * *

- After breakfast. -

'' Lord Kouga and I have some business to discuss. You can find us in my study Koi.'' Sesshomaru said while standing up and walking towards Kagome. Kagome stood up and then received a long passionate kiss, until they had to stop.

'' Rin work hard today.'' Sesshomaru said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. Then they walked away.

'' Shall we head to the garden?'' Kagome asked.

'' Yes. '' Rin replied.

They headed towards the garden and sat in front of a Sakura tree.

'' Shall I teach you how to sew? How to make a kimono? '' Kagome asked.

'' Yes Rin would like that.'' Rin replied.

'' Okay I will ask Sesshomaru if we can get some fabrics at the nearest village.'' Kagome said.

Kagome walked inside again and to the Sesshomaru's study. When she reached the study.

_**'' My love can I come in? '' **_Kagome thought.

On the other side of the door Sesshomaru smiled. Again Kouga was shocked and asked himself if he would die today.

_**'' Yes, enter Koi. '' **_Sesshomaru thought.

Then Kagome opened the door. Kouga quickly turned around to see who was entering so rudely.

_**'' I have a question.''**_ Kagome thought.

'' What do you wish to ask, Koi?'' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Can Rin and I go to the village?'' Kagome asked.

_**'' Why do you want to go to the village?'' Sesshomaru asked.**_

_**'' I want to teach Rin how to sew. I wanted to make her a special kimono for the ball.'' **_Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru and Kagome only looked at each other. Sometimes a smile from Kagome, sometimes a raised eyebrow from Sesshomaru. Kouga didn't know what the two were doing.

_**'' You can only go if you a) make something special for yourself, b) you have to take some guards and c) take this bag of money. Take six guards with you.''**_ Sesshomaru thought.

'' Thank you!'' Kagome squealed.

Kagome walked to Sesshomaru and accepted the money and gave him a quick kiss.

'' Travel safe Koi.'' Sesshomaru said.

'' I will. We will be back for lunch. '' Kagome replied and walked out of the room.

'' Okay ... I must have missed something. How is it she can understand half a conversation, you barely said anything? '' Kouga asked.

'' That is because, Kagome is perfect.'' Said Sesshomaru, hiding the fact that they could read each other's minds, he liked to toy with the Ookami's head.

* * *

- With Kagome. -

Kagome picked six guards and walked to Rin.

'' We can go sweetie.'' Kagome said.

Rin smiled and then ran towards Kagome. They left and after an hour walk they reached a demon village. Everyone looked at Kagome and Rin. Kagome could hear the whispers clearly.

'' Is she the new Lady, she looks nice but, she is human. Our Lord despises humans. '' The people whispered.

'' I would like to look at these fabrics.'' Kagome said to Rin and then walked to a man with the fabrics.

The man looked not much older than Kagome. He had dark brown eyes and long black hair. He was taller than Kagome and had a pale skin.

'' Do you like this one?'' Kagome asked holding up a silver silk fabric.

'' Yes Rin likes it, but Rin also liked the pink one.'' Rin replied.

'' Good day Milady. Can I help you? '' The man asked.

'' Hello, yes you could help me, but first what is your name?'' Kagome asked.

'' My name is Kaito Milady.'' Kaito replied.

'' Hello Kaito, my name is Kagome. I would like to know what these cost. '' Kagome asked holding up both fabrics.

'' Those cost 2037 Yen for both of them Milady.'' Kaito said.

'' I will take them.'' Kagome said and picked the pouch with money. She counted the needed amount of money and gave it to Kaito. Kaito had wrapped up the fabrics and gave it to her.

'' Here you go Lady Kagome. Have a great day.'' Kaito said.

'' Than you Kaito, you too. Bye.'' Kagome said.

Kagome also bought two other fabrics in the colors black and silver, both silk. Then they headed back to the palace. They had walked 30 minutes and it was raining really hard Kagome used her obi to keep Rin a bit dryer and a bit warmer.

'' Lady Kagome are you okay? '' A worried guard asked.

Kagome looked very pale and her eyes were dull and she shivered like a leaf.

'' Yes I am fine, but let's walk faster before we catch a cold.'' Kagome replied.

'' We could carry you and Lady Rin. We will be there in ten minutes.'' The worried guard suggested.

Kagome nodded and the worried guard picked her up and another picked up Rin. The guards ran with their demonic speed to the palace. Kagome was already soaked. She was very cold when they reached the palace.

Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's presence coming back very fast. He just knew something was not right, he walked to the entrance and waited for them. After several minutes he saw a group running towards him. He could see the rain had gotten the better of them. He also saw that Rin was wrapped in Kagome's obi he then saw Kagome asleep on the guards shoulder.

The worried guard that carried Kagome saw Sesshomaru standing at the entrance. He ran towards Sesshomaru and he gave Kagome to him.

'' Take Rin to her personal servant, she will take care of her.'' Sesshomaru said to the guards.

Sesshomaru walked very fast to his bedroom. When he arrived he walked into his private hot spring. He undressed Kagome and himself but, he kept his inner hakama on. He placed himself with Kagome in the spring. She needed to warm up, she was ice cold. After he sat in the spring for about 30 minutes Kagome began to stir a bit.

'' Kagome ... wake up.'' Sesshomaru said, her breathing changed.

'' Koi ... wake up.'' Sesshomaru said again.

Kagome moved her head slightly in the direction the voice came from and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times.

'' How are you feeling?'' Sesshomaru asked.

'' I am fine, just cold.'' Kagome replied them she sneezed. She then noticed she was in water.

'' Where are we? (Cough. cough)'' Kagome asked.

'' We are in my hot spring. You were very cold when you arrived. This Sesshomaru thought this was your best option to warm up.'' Sesshomaru said. Kagome remembered what happened.

'' How is Rin? Where is she?'' Kagome asked.

'' Rin is fine, thanks to your obi. She is in her room now.'' Sesshomaru said. Kagome began shivering.

'' Come I will dry you off and get you a warm sleeping kimono and a bowl of hot soup.'' Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the spring with Kagome in his arms. He softly put her down and grabbed a towel and started drying her after he was done he dried himself very fast he pulled of his hakama and covered himself with another dry towel as well as Kagome. He carried Kagome back to the bedroom and sat her on the bed and then grabbed a warm sleeping kimono for Kagome and a new outfit for himself. He helped Kagome dress and then dressed himself. He picked up Kagome, pulled back the sheets and laid Kagome down and covered her. He walked to the closet and grabbed an extra blanket. Sesshomaru laid the extra blanket over Kagome.

'' I will get you some chicken soup to help you warm up.'' Sesshomaru said.

'' Could you also get my backpack?'' Kagome asked.

'' Of course Koi.'' Sesshomaru replied. He then left the room and headed to the kitchen.

'' Chicken soup please.'' Sesshomaru said.

'' Yes Milord, Here you go.'' A chef replied. As he gave Sesshomaru the bowl of soup.

Sesshomaru took the bowl of soup and then headed to Kagome's room where he grabbed her backpack. Then he returned to his chambers. He sat the backpack next to the bed and sat on the bed. Sesshomaru saw that Kagome had fell asleep while he was gone.

'' Kagome, your soup is ready.'' Sesshomaru said waking Kagome up. Kagome slowly opened her eyes.

'' Here you go. Careful it is still hot.'' Sesshomaru said as he handed her the bowl.

'' Thank you (cough, cough). '' Kagome said.

Slowly Kagome began drinking her soup. When she was finished she grabbed her backpack and started searching through it after a moment she found what she was looking for a metal box.

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the right.

'' What is that?'' Sesshomaru asked.

'' This is a first aid kit. It used to be only for the wounds when I traveled with Inuyasha but, now I keep almost a cure in it for everything.'' Kagome explained some of the medicine that she kept in it. She then took a small container with pills out of it.

'' What are those?'' Sesshomaru asked curiously.

'' These are pills to stop a cold and help you heal faster.'' Kagome explained as she took one of those pills.

'' Rest, I will bring you dinner when it is ready.'' Sesshomaru said. He moved closer to Kagome and kissed her. Kagome laid down to rest and then he left the room.

Sesshomaru walked to his study and sat down behind his desk. There was a soft knock on the door.

'' Enter. '' Sesshomaru said.

The door opened, Kouga and Rin walked in.

'' Is Kagome alright?'' Rin asked immediately.

Sesshomaru nodded. '' She is okay. She will be better in a few days.'' Sesshomaru said.

'' Rin will go now. Bye.'' Rin said.

'' Lord Sesshomaru? '' Kouga asked.

'' Hn. '' Sesshomaru replied

'' Now that I know Kagome is alright. Shall we continue our discussion?'' Kouga asked. Sesshomaru nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

- Two hours later. -

Everyone was in the dining hall except for Kagome. Sesshomaru ate his dinner fast and then excused himself he grabbed Kagome's dinner and walked to his bedroom.

Sesshomaru walked into their chambers.

'' Kagome ... dinner.'' Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked up and then moved to sit and lean against the headboard of the bed. Sesshomaru set the plate on her lap

'' Thank you.'' Kagome replied.

Kagome began to eat. After a few bites she looked to Sesshomaru.

'' Did you eat already?'' Kagome asked.

'' Yes I did.'' Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome ate some more and then stopped.

'' Are you done already? You have to eat to become healthy again.'' Sesshomaru said.

'' I know. I will eat some fruits later.'' Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru removed the plate and placed it in front of the door, then he returned and sat down beside Kagome. Sesshomaru stroked her hair, Kagome then leaned against him. Her head leaning on his shoulder. After a few minutes Kagome had fallen asleep again. Sesshomaru just sat there for hours until sleep also claimed him. Their sleep ritual had been the same for days.

- Two weeks Later.-

Sesshomaru woke up first. He looked down at his mate-to-be, she stirred. Not much later Kagome was also awake. Her eyes still closed.

'' Good morning. '' Kagome said.

'' Good morning, Koi.'' Sesshomaru said.

'' Are the kimono's finished?'' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Yes, there done. I only need to give one to her.'' Kagome said.

'' Hn.'' Sesshomaru said.

'' What's wrong?'' Kagome asked.

'' The Ookami is here again.'' Sesshomaru replied.

'' Oh ... again?'' Kagome asked while she moved out of bed.

Kagome walked to the closet, trying to decide what she wanted to wear. After a moment she picked a plain dark blue kimono and a light blue obi. Kagome dressed and then did her make-up and hair. She tied her hair in a ponytail. And she decided to keep the make-up natural colored. Sesshomaru also got dressed. Then he picked up her necklace and put it on.

'' Thanks.'' Kagome said.

Kagome gave him a kiss on his cheek. She saw he wanted more so she started to run. Sesshomaru was a bit dazed by her playful actions. When Kagome almost reached the dining hall Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could and when he reached her he grabbed her. Kagome did the only thing a girl could do, she screamed.

This alerted everyone in the dining hall. Kouga ran to the entrance to open the door to see what happened. Kouga opened the doors, he saw Sesshomaru holding Kagome. Kagome was squirming in his arms. Sesshomaru turned Kagome around and gave her a long passionate kiss. It was like seeing two teenagers play. Kouga was shocked. He had never seen Sesshomaru act like this. Then Kagome squirmed herself out of his grasp. She ran away again.

'' Good morning Kouga! '' Kagome squealed.

Then Kouga saw Sesshomaru chase her again.

'' Eeep!'' Kagome squealed when Sesshomaru grabbed her once again. He kissed her and then placed her on her seat.

'' Good morning to you too.'' Kouga replied a bit grumpy.

'' Well it looks like someone is a bit grumpy here.'' Kagome stated. Then Rin walked in.

'' Good morning.'' Rin sang.

'' Good morning did you sleep well?'' Kagome asked.

'' Yes thank you.'' Rin replied and sat down then breakfast was served.

'' I will send out invitations for the ball today, to all Lords, miner lords and the western villagers including Edo village and the Slayers village.'' Sesshomaru said.

'' There is one more thing. Does Kagome know about the opening act? '' Kouga asked. Then Kouga looked at Kagome who had a questioning look plastered on her face.

'' Sesshomaru?'' Kagome asked.

'' Yes ... All Lady's will sing a song before the ball begins. That means you have to sing too.'' Sesshomaru said.

_**'' Is that all? '' **_Kagome thought.

'' Yes, that is all, Koi. '' Sesshomaru replied.

_**'' Then … can the other Lady's sing? ''**_ Kagome thought.

'' Yes, they can. '' Sesshomaru replied.

'' Oh ... '' Kagome said.

'' I think I am missing a bit ... this was, again half a conversation.'' Kouga said.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

_**'' You did not tell him. ''**_ Kagome thought.

_**'' No, I did not, I told him you were perfect.''**_ Sesshomaru thought. Kagome smiled.

'' Kouga, that is because … Sesshomaru is perfect.'' Kagome said.

'' Okay what are you two hiding? '' Kouga asked.

'' Oh nothing we're just mind connected. So how is Ayame? '' Kagome asked smoothly.

'' Oh, Ayame is fine she is looking forward to the ball, but she doesn't know you're here.'' Kouga replied.

'' Wait ... what do you mean mind connection ... how stupid do you think I am? You can't just talk over the subject. '' Kouga replied a bit angry.

'' Well I hoped you were a bit stupid today. '' Kagome replied with a smile on her face, she liked teasing Kouga. Kouga replied with a growl.

'' Big baby. '' Kagome said.

- Three days later. The first day of the ball. -

Today everyone would arrive. All the Lords, villagers and Kagome's friends. They would be there by lunch time. In the mean time the dining hall was redecorated and there were much more tables now.

Sesshomaru was already dressed and in his study awaiting the first arrivals. He and Rin would welcome them and Kagome would come in as last. Then they would have lunch together, the first day of the peace ball.

There was a knock on the door.

'' Enter.'' Sesshomaru said.

Jaken walked inside.

'' Milord, the first guests are arriving.'' Jaken said.

Sesshomaru nodded. '' Get Rin. ''

Now Sesshomaru and Rin where greeting the arrivals. After an hour of greeting they were all seated at the huge dining table except for Kagome.

- With Kagome. -

She was ready. She was wearing the dress she had made herself. It was a black and silver dress, in fact it were two dresses. One silver. One black, both were beautiful long dresses each one with one long sleeve. If you combined them it was one black dress with one silver kimono like sleeve and one black kimono like sleeve.

Her make-up was Egyptian style. Glittery silver eye shadow, black eyeliner and black mascara and beautiful red lips. She was wearing her engagement necklace and ring.

She had the top of her hair pulled in a bun and the bottom of her hair was loose. The only thing covering her face were her bangs.

_**'' Koi, it is time.''**_ Sesshomaru thought.

_**'' On my way.'' **_Kagome replied.

Then Kagome started walking towards the dining hall. When she arrived the guards opened both doors for her. Everyone in the dining room was talking until she walked in. Now they were all staring at the beauty that walked towards her seat. When she arrived Sesshomaru stood up, Kagome then she kissed him, she could feel everyone staring and glaring at her. When they were seated lunch was being served.

One of the Lady's whispered: '' How dare that human whore kiss Lord Sesshomaru and then take the seat of the Western Lady.''

'' I suggest you should whisper softer or to, well not call me a whore again.'' Kagome replied coldly like Sesshomaru would have done.

'' Or what, you're just a human.'' The Lady replied.

'' You are not worth it.'' Kagome said.

Lunch was eaten in silence.

- After Lunch. -

'' I can't believe she talked to me like that! Who does the whore think she is!'' The Lady said out loud.

'' Then I shall introduce myself. My name is Kagome not whore, not human. And who might you be? '' Kagome asked.

'' I am Lady Mio of the Southern lands. Now little human whore change your attitude I will not tolerate it.'' Mio said.

'' Lady Mio I suggest that you will stop calling me a whore, I do not appreciate it.'' Kagome said.

'' Or what. You're just human.'' Mio replied.

'' Or I will purify you.'' Kagome replied.

'' So you are a miko hmm? I did not even feel your presence so I think you cannot even purify my clothes.'' Mio said in a mocking voice.

Kagome walked to Mio.

'' Are you sure? '' Kagome asked.

Mio nodded. Then Kagome released her miko powers to a mere minimum. Kagome looked at all the faces she saw that she scared the crap out of them even here friends were terrified.

_**'' Kagome was that the maximum of your strength?''**_ Sesshomaru thought.

_**'' No, it was a mere minimum.''**_ Kagome thought as she walked out of the dining hall.

'' Lady Mio I will let you know. The next time you do such thing I will let the miko of the Shikon no tama purify you.'' Sesshomaru said.

'' I will see you at dinner.'' Sesshomaru said again. Then he stood up and walked to his study.

Kagome was in the garden she gathered some flowers and then started to walk back to their bedroom. Halfway there Kagome was stopped by her friends.

'' Hello.'' Sango said as she walked to Kagome. Kagome turned around.

'' Oh, hello ... I missed you all so much.'' Kagome said hugging Sango.

'' We missed you to. So what was that? Showing off with your miko powers?'' Inuyasha asked.

'' I was not showing of that was a minimum of my power.'' Kagome replied as she started to walk again.

'' So how have you been doing?'' Sango asked.

'' I am fine. I am having a great time.'' Kagome said.

They all stopped at the end of the hallway. Kagome pushed open one of the big doors. She walked into the room and put the flowers in a vase and then looked in the mirror. Kagome sat down on the bed. Her friends were astonished.

'' Wow Kagome is this your room?'' Kikyo asked.

'' NO! This is Sesshomaru's! '' Inuyasha answered.

Kagome then looked at Inuyasha.

'' Come have a seat. The bed is really soft.'' Kagome said and then her friends also took a seat on the bed.

'' I do not think Lord Sesshomaru will like this.'' Miroku stated.

'' I think it doesn't matter. I already asked if I could use our room so that we could talk in private.'' Kagome said.

'' OUR ROOM! '' Inuyasha repeated a bit loud.

'' Yes, what's wrong? '' Kagome asked innocently.

'' You are sleeping in Sesshomaru-sama's bed? Please tell me it is because he did not have a spare room. '' Sango asked. Kagome looked at Sango but said nothing. She only cocked her head a bit to the right.

'' Oh Kami. Oh Kami ... Are you happy?'' Sango asked.

'' Yes, Sango very happy.'' Kagome replied.

They all talked until it was almost dinner time.

'' Do you not have to change?'' Kagome asked. They all nodded.

'' What about you?'' Sango asked.

'' Oh I am done.'' Kagome walked to Sango. '' Please untie the ribbons?'' Kagome asked.

Sango untied the ribbons on Kagome's back. Kagome then stepped out of her black dress. She was now wearing a silver long dress with one long silver sleeve. Now you could also see the Western moon necklace.

'' Kami please tell me that it is not what I think it is.'' Inuyasha said.

'' What?'' Almost everybody asked in unison.

'' Tell me you did not do this Kagome? Tell me that is not the moon glow necklace.'' Inuyasha asked.

'' I think you all really should get ready now.'' Kagome said.

- Dinner. -

Every Lord, Lady and villager were seated at the table. Then Kagome walked in both doors were opened Kagome walked to Sesshomaru. She gave him a kiss and then sat on her own seat to the right of Sesshomaru. Dinner was served and eaten in silence. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

- After dinner. -

All the other Lady's gathered. Then Sesshomaru stood up.

'' Kagome will sing with you.'' Sesshomaru said to the Lady's.

'' But ... '' Lady Mio said but was interrupted by an evil glare from Sesshomaru.

The Lady's discussed who should go first, second and so on. Kagome chose to be the last one. The minor Lady's went first there were eight of them. Then the four Lady's of the land went starting with Mio, Aiko, Ayame and then Kagome. It was now Kagome's turn to sing. She had given the music to the musicians (of that time.) Then the music started...

_(Colors of the wind from Sara Ramirez. Disney Pocahontas.)_

_'' You think you own whatever land you land on._

_The earth is just a dead thing you can claim._

_But I know every rock and tree and creature_

_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name.''_

_'' You think the only people who are people_

_Are the people who look and think like you_

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_

_You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew.''_

_'' Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?_

_Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?''_

_'' Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_

_Come taste the sun sweet berries of the earth_

_Come roll in all the riches all around you_

_And for once never wonder what they worth.''_

_'' The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_

_The heron and the otter are my friends_

_And we are all connected to each other_

_In a circle, in a hoop that never ends.''_

_'' How high does the sycamore grow?_

_If you cut it down, then you will never know._

_And you will never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_For whether we are white or copper skinned_

_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain_

_We need to paint with all the colors of the wind.''_

_'' You can own the earth and still_

_All you'll own is earth until_

_You can paint with all the colors of the wind_

_You can pain with all the colors of the wind.''_

_(End song )_

Every Lord, Lady and friend looked at Kagome. Never in their lives had they heard such a beautiful voice. And demons grow very old.

'' Kagome I didn't know you could sing so beautifully.'' Sango said.

'' Thank you.'' Kagome said.

'' Koi, this was very beautiful. I would like it if you could sing another song.'' Sesshomaru said.

'' Another song? ... I don't know ... '' Kagome replied.

'' Why not?! '' Inuyasha asked.

'' Your voice is magnificent. '' Miroku said.

_**'' For me, please? ''**_ Sesshomaru thought.

'' Okay, but I need some time to prepare.'' Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded.

After 30 minutes Kagome was back she had prepared the music. Kagome walked to the musicians once again and handed them the paper. She walked to her spot and prepared to sing again.

_(The story by: Sara Ramirez.)_

_'' All of these lined across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many storied of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am.''_

_'' But these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true. I was made for you.''_

At the last word Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

_'' I climbed across the mountain tops_

_Swam all across the ocean bleu_

_I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules_

_And baby I broke them all for you.''_

Kagome was still looking at Sesshomaru.

_'' Oh, because even when I was flat broke_

_You made me feel like a million bucks_

_You do, I was made for you.''_

_'' You see the smile that's on my mouth_

_It's hiding the words that don't come out_

_All of my friends who think I'm blessed_

_They don't know my head is a mess.''_

She looked at Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Kouga and Ayame.

_'' No they don't know who I really am_

_And they don't know what I've been through_

_Like you do, and I was made for you.''_

Kagome silently cried, but it wasn't heard in her voice, the tears just rolled over her face.

_'' All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am.''_

_'' But these stories don't meant anything_

_When you got no one to tell them to_

_It's true I was made for you_

_Oh yeah it's true I was made for you.''_

_(End song)_

As the song ended her friends gathered in front of Kagome.

'' That was a beautiful song ... I really liked it, but it made me sad especially when you started crying as well. '' Sango said.

Sesshomaru walked to Kagome and cupped her face with his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. He partially understood why she cried.

'' Why did you cry? '' Shippo asked.

'' Because my friends really don't know who I really am and they don't know what I've been through.'' Kagome replied.

All of her friends looked shocked at her statement. Inuyasha was the first one out of shock.

'' Explain wench! '' Inuyasha said really angry.

'' Inuyasha! '' Kikyo said also angry but at him

'' I cannot tell you. I will have to show you.'' Kagome said.

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close to his own body.

'' Then show us what you mean. '' Inuyasha said. He then looked at Sesshomaru.

'' Why are you not telling her to speak? '' Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru just looked at his half brother and said nothing.

'' You already know don't you? '' Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru gave him a wicked smile.


	8. Chapter 8

'' Speech. ''

**'' Thoughts. ''**

* * *

'' Oh Kami can this day get any worse? '' Inuyasha asked mainly to himself. Kagome's other friends were very confused about everything.

'' I will show you later. Let's just have a great evening.'' Kagome said to all her friends they nodded and walked to their seats on the other side of the room.

The room had been cleared of the tabled, now there were a lot of cushions you could sit on and one very large one.

'' Koi, shall we dance? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Yes, my Lord that sounds great.'' Kagome replied.

Then they walked towards the middle of the room and started dancing. After a few minutes the music stopped. Then Sesshomaru and Kagome walked to the largest cushion in the room.

Sesshomaru sat on the large pillow lotus style. Kagome went to sit next to him but, Sesshomaru grabbed her and settled her on his lap. Kagome let out a startled 'eeep' and with that, the people that were closest to them looked to see who it was.

They all saw that Kagome was on Sesshomaru's lap. The guests were shocked to see Kagome use Lord Sesshomaru as a pillow.

'' You cannot use Lord Sesshomaru as a cushion to sit on, you filthy human. Get your ass of him disgusting whore! You are worth nothing. '' Lord Takeshi said.

Kagome started crying to his harsh words, all day she had been glared at and stared at and this was the last drop. She stood up and ran off towards the garden as fast as she could. Lord Kenta looked at Sesshomaru who gave a short nod. Then Kenta walked to the garden. Sesshomaru then looked to Lord Takeshi. He stood up and walked towards him. His tall figure shadowed over the Lord.

'' You will never talk to my intended like that again or I will hurt you.'' Sesshomaru said with his stoic mask back on and a very, very cold voice.

'' Is that a threat Lord Sesshomaru?'' Lord Takeshi asked.

'' No ... It is a promise ... Make one more mistake and I will throw you out or worse.'' Sesshomaru said.

* * *

- With Kagome, in the garden. -

Kagome ran as fast as she could until she was in the middle of the garden. She dropped to her knees. After a few moments Lord Kenta was also in the garden. He laid one of his hands on her shoulders he could see and feel she was startled, terrified, but he did not ask her why. Kenta went to sit in front of her.

'' Ssh don't cry. Sesshomaru hates it when someone close to him cries, ssh. '' Kenta said.

Kenta looked at her. He saw something shiny around her neck. Kagome looked up at Kenta, her necklace was visible now. Kenta grabbed the necklace and looked at it. The Moon glow necklace was meant for the Lady of the West.

'' You ... you are ... his intended. '' Kenta said, a bit shocked. Kagome looked into his eyes to see he was shocked. Kagome nodded.

'' You are ... the new Lady of the West?'' Kenta asked.

'' Not yet ... '' Kagome replied still crying. Kenta looked at her.

'' Lady Kagome, ssh please stop crying.'' Kenta pleaded.

'' Please ... just Kagome ... Lord Kenta. '' Kagome said sobbing.

Then Sesshomaru walked into the garden towards Kagome. He looked at her. Her head was lowered. She was looking at the ground and Kenta was in front of her trying to calm her. Sesshomaru went to stand behind her. He bent down and rubbed circles on her back. Kagome quickly looked up to see who was touching her. She then saw Sesshomaru trying to calm her. He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. Sesshomaru started purring a low comfortable purr. Kagome almost immediately calmed. Sesshomaru moved her hair out of her face.

'' Hush, Koi. It is all right. Shall we go back? I promise the next time he will not even think about doing it again. Or you should just show him his place.'' Sesshomaru said.

'' Thank you. Let's go back.'' Kagome said.

They all stood up and dusted their clothes of and then started walking toward the ball room. When they arrived all guests stared at them. Lord Takeshi stared at Kagome with a wicked smile. Then ball was resumed. Kagome and Sesshomaru danced for a while and then went to sit down. Sesshomaru nuzzled neck and took in her scent.

After a few hours all guests went to their room only Kagome and Sesshomaru where in the ball room. Kagome heard her stomach complaining.

'' Do you need something to eat?'' Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome smiled sheepishly and stood up.

'' Wait here I will be right back.'' Kagome said and ran to her old room, grabbed something from her backpack and ran back.

Together they walked to the kitchen. Kagome grabbed a pot and settled it over the fire, she poured in some water and an empty bowl. Kagome broke the chocolate in pieces and put it in the bowl. Then she went to the other side and cut some fruits and laid them in another bowl. A few moments later the chocolate was melted. Kagome carefully grabbed the hot bowl and poured the content into another bowl.

Kagome picked up the two bowls and went to the dining hall. Sesshomaru followed her and seated himself on his cushion. Kagome sat the two bowls on the table and sat beside him.

'' What is this? '' Sesshomaru asked while pointing to the chocolate. Kagome smiled at him.

'' That is chocolate. '' Kagome replied while grabbing a strawberry, she dipped it in the chocolate and then held it in front of him. Sesshomaru looked at it suspiciously.

'' Come on ... It won't kill you. Try it. '' Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked at her and then back to the fruit. He then opened his mouth, Kagome laid the fruit in his mouth.

'' And what do you think? Do you like it? '' Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. The rest was eaten in silence and later on they went to bed.

* * *

- Dawn the next morning. -

Sesshomaru and Kagome still lay in their bed. They were already awake.

'' We should get ready for breakfast.'' Kagome said.

'' Yes, we should. Do you want to bathe?'' Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome nodded and then stood up from the bed. She walked to the closet. Kagome grabbed a silver kimono that had red branches and flowers. She chose a red obi and silver sandals to go with it. Sesshomaru grabbed his normal outfit and walked back to the bed to start dressing.

'' Sesshomaru? '' Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru looked up to let her know he was listening.

'' Would you ... bath with me? '' Kagome asked shyly.

Sesshomaru nodded. '' Are you sure?'' He asked.

Kagome nodded. She then grabbed her bathing stuff and together they walked to their personal hot spring. When they arrived Kagome and Sesshomaru undressed and went in the hot spring. After they sat there for a while Kagome dived underwater to make her hair wet. She then grabbed her sakura scented shampoo. She took a good handful of shampoo and then started massaging it in her hair. Sesshomaru walked to Kagome and helped her. Kagome let her hands fall to her side.

'' What is this? '' Sesshomaru asked curiously.

'' It is shampoo, in my time we use this to clean our hair.'' Kagome replied.

Then Sesshomaru stopped and Kagome dived underwater to rinse her hair.

'' Shall I was your hair? '' Kagome asked. '' It is very relaxing.'' She said.

'' All right. '' Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru made his hair wet. Kagome took a large amount of shampoo. She softly started massaging the shampoo into his hair.

'' This smells nice. What is this supposed to smell like? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' This is my favorite kind, Sakura blossoms.'' Kagome replied. She was still washing his hair. He too found it very relaxing, like she had said.

'' Okay, done time to rinse.'' Kagome said.

Sesshomaru dove underwater rinsing his hair. Then she grabbed her shower gel and washed herself. After a while they were done. They dried themselves and then got dressed. Kagome grabbed her obi but Sesshomaru was faster. She spun around to face him.

'' Hey ... '' Kagome said.

Sesshomaru had a soft smile on his lips.

'' Turn. '' Sesshomaru said. Kagome turned and then Sesshomaru tied her obi.

'' Ready?'' Sesshomaru asked.

'' No, my necklace is still in our room. I will go and get it. I will meet you in the dining hall. Okay? '' Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru nodded in response and then started walking to the dining hall. Kagome turned around and started walking to their bedchambers. Once there she grabbed her engagement necklace and put it on. She then started walking to the dining hall for breakfast.

* * *

- In the breakfast hall. -

Sesshomaru walked to his seat at the head of the table.

'' Sesshomaru-sama? '' Sango asked.

'' Hn. '' Sesshomaru replied.

'' I would like to know if Kagome is coming too.'' Sango asked.

'' Yes, she will arrive soon.'' Sesshomaru replied, his stoic mask of indifference back in place in combination with his cold voice.

_**'' How can she love someone like that. ''**_ Sango thought.

A few minutes later both doors opened displaying Kagome dressed in a beautiful silver and red kimono. She walked to her seat next to Sesshomaru. When she was in front of her seat she bend down and kissed Sesshomaru like she always did, it became a habit of them. Then she sat down and breakfast was served. Breakfast was eaten in a comfortable silence. After breakfast Shippo and Rin quickly left the table.

'' I will go and check on Rin and Shippo okay?'' Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. '' Yes, have fun Koi.'' He said.

Then Kagome gave him a small kiss on the cheek and stood up and walked towards the exit. When she heard at the end of the table.

'' Filthy human whore. '' Lord Takeshi whispered low enough so that humans could not hear him, but demons could hear it clearly. But what Takeshi didn't know that Kagome could hear him also quite clearly. She turned around and stared at the Lord.

'' What did you say? '' Kagome asked calmly.

'' I did not say anything.'' Lord Takeshi said.

Then Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

_**'' He called me a filthy human whore, did he not?'' **_Kagome thought.

_**'' Yes he did, but humans are not supposed to hear him. So why could you?''**_ Sesshomaru replied. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and then looked back at Lord Takeshi.

'' Lord Takeshi, it would be pleasurable if you gave me the same respect as I give you.'' Kagome replied, angry but very calm.

'' I Lord Takeshi of the Southern lands give a filthy human the respect of a noble person ... Never. '' Takeshi said.

Kagome was really angry now. She would be Lady of the West and she deserves the respect any Lady would get.

'' Alright, if you cannot give me the respect I deserve as the intended of Sesshomaru and soon Lady of the West. I will give you the same respect as you give me.'' Kagome replied.

Her friends were shocked to say in the least. Their friend never wanted to be called Lady Kagome or things like that. Even the demons at the table where flabbergasted. After her little show yesterday they would think twice before making her mad. Kagome left the room heading towards the garden where Rin and Shippo were playing.

* * *

- In the dining room.-

Sesshomaru stood up. He was angry with Lord Takeshi, but proud of Kagome. He went to stand in front of Takeshi.

'' I will warn you this time, but this is what I told her she is free to do with you what she wishes.'' Sesshomaru said with a cold voice and death glare. Then he walked to his study.


	9. Chapter 9

'' Speech. ''

**'' Thoughts. ''**

* * *

- In the garden. -

It was a beautiful day, lots of sun and almost no clouds in the sky. There was also a slight breeze. Kagome was still angry with Takeshi. Rin and Shippo were picking flowers and Kagome was sitting against one of the sakura trees looking at the kids.

'' Look Kagome we have lots of pretty flowers.'' Rin said While she and Shippo where running towards her.

'' These are very pretty. Shall we make some flower crowns for each other?'' Kagome asked.

The children nodded. It sounded real fun for the children.

'' Okay then Shippo will you make one for Rin and then I will make one for Shippo and if you Rin will make one for me ... and maybe if we have some flowers left we can make one for Sesshomaru too.'' Kagome said.

Then they started making the flower crowns after 45 minutes they were done and they exchanged the crowns as Kagome said. They even made one for Sesshomaru. They all had the crowns on their head. Kagome had a mostly white flower crown. Shippo had a blue and purple flower crown and Rin had mostly pink flowers and some white ones. Together they walked with Sesshomaru's crown towards his study. When they arrived Kagome knocked on the door.

'' Enter.'' Sesshomaru said.

Rin and Shippo walked in first both carrying the crown. Then Kagome walked in. She saw that Lord Kenta was also in the room.

'' Good afternoon Lord Kenta.'' Kagome said.

'' A good afternoon Lady Kagome.'' Kenta said. He was scared to just call her Kagome.

'' Please call me Kagome.'' Kagome said while she walked to stand in front of Sesshomaru. She gave him a warm smile before saying.

'' Hello love, the children have made something for you.'' Kagome said.

Then both Rin and Shippo walked forward, in their hands a crown of flowers with all different colors. They walked towards him and then stuck out their hands.

'' We all have made one for you too.'' Rin said.

Sesshomaru then looked at Kagome and saw that she was wearing a white one, it really suited her. The crown was as pure as she is. Then Sesshomaru lowered his head so that the children could put it on his head. The children laid the crown on his head and then stepped back.

'' Thank you.'' Sesshomaru said while he looked at the kids.

'' Is there something else I can help you with?'' Sesshomaru asked. He now looked at Kagome.

'' No thank you. Sorry for bothering you.'' Kagome replied. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

'' You could never bother me. You know that Koi.'' He said.

Kagome smiled and then left the study with the children. Sesshomaru and Kenta resumed their discussion.

'' That is truly a lovely girl. Almost like a … pure angel.'' Kenta said while looking at the door.

'' You don't know how right you are.'' Sesshomaru muttered under his breath. Lord Kenta looked at him.

'' Did you say something?'' Kenta asked.

'' No, I did not.'' Sesshomaru lied.

* * *

- In the garden. -

Kagome, Rin and Shippo where playing another one of Kagome's games: Hide and seek. They agreed to count until fifty and they could hide everywhere, but not outside the palace grounds. It was now Kagome's turn and she was happily counting away.

'' 46, 47, 48, 49, 50. Here I come!'' Kagome yelled. This caught the attention of several humans and demons. Even Sesshomaru and Kenta heard her.

'' What is she doing, counting like that and then yelling to no one in particular?'' Kenta asked.

'' I guess she is playing Hide and Seek with the children.'' Sesshomaru replied.

'' Hide and Seek? '' Kenta asked

'' Yes, the one that is going to seek needs to count until fifty and the other need to hide within the time limit.'' Sesshomaru explained.

'' So they can all count?'' Kenta asked.

'' Yes, they can all count, read, spell, write and do math's.'' Sesshomaru said proudly. Kenta was shocked the all could do so much. It was not usual to know so much.

Then they heard someone running in the hallway. And they heard several doors opening and later closing again.

* * *

- With Kagome. -

Kagome was still running around in the palace. She had been in their bedrooms, in the kitchen, the dining hall, she looked in the garden. It had been 30 minutes since she started the game. She was in the garden once again looking for the children. But know she walked towards the stable of Ah-un. She looked around and there one was. She slowly walked towards the hiding place.

'' I got you ... '' Kagome said as she grabbed Rin.

'' Aaah! Kagome has found Rin.'' Rin yelled.

'' Okay, now I have to find Shippo.'' Kagome whispered.

And there goes Kagome again. Sesshomaru had heard Rin scream.

_**'' So you finally found her? ''**_ Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome heard him loud and clear, she was a bit frustrated that he knew where Rin was all this time.

_**'' You knew ... All this time ... Do you know where Shippo is?'' **_Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru had a smirk on his face.

_**'' Yes of course I knew. a) Ah-un is her favorite and b) she said it to Shippo. And yes I do know where Shippo is.'' **_ Sesshomaru thought.

_**'' Could you tell me where he is? ''**_ Kagome asked.

_**'' I could tell you, but then it would be cheating is it not?''**_ Sesshomaru replied.

_**'' Well yeah, but I am really tired of this game now.''**_ Kagome said.

_**'' He is in the ballroom behind one of the curtains, Koi.'' **_ Sesshomaru replied.

_**'' Thank you.''**_ Kagome said.

Kagome then ran towards the ballroom. And soon she found Shippo hiding in one of the curtains. When she found him it was almost time for lunch. They walked back to Rin.

'' So did you have a nice play?'' Kagome asked. The children nodded.

'' Yes Okaa-chan.'' Shippo said. Kagome smiled warmly at him.

'' Kagome? '' Rin asked. Kagome looked at Rin.

'' Yes Rin.'' Kagome said.

'' Can ... Can I also call you mommy? '' Rin asked really fast.

'' Of course you can Rin.'' Kagome replied. And with that Rin hugged her.

'' Well it is time for lunch, shall we go?'' Kagome asked.

'' Yes mom. '' . '' Yes mommy. '' Shippo and Rin said.

Then they walked to the dining hall together. They were the first to arrive there. They all seated on their own place and slowly all guests arrived. And what was unusual was that Sesshomaru was the last to come in. He walked towards Kagome and gave her a passionate kiss and then went to sit at the head of the table.

'' You're late.'' Kagome whispered.

'' No, all of you are just early.'' Sesshomaru replied.

'' Hey Sesshomaru, I have a question.'' Kagome said.

'' What is it?'' Sesshomaru asked.

'' I would like to go home to my mom, brother and grandfather ... Can I? '' Kagome asked.

Rin and Shippo heard this and in was the first to say something.

'' Can we come too? Please Sesshomaru-sama? Please mommy? '' Rin asked.

Sesshomaru was a bit dazed that Rin just called her mommy. He looked at Kagome. Then to Rin and Shippo then back to Kagome.

'' You can go.'' Sesshomaru said. He heard the children complaining.

'' But only if we can all come.'' He said.

Kagome smiled. '' Yes of course we can all go.'' Kagome said very happy while hugging Sesshomaru.

'' When would you like to leave?'' Sesshomaru asked. Dinner was quietly being served.

'' How about tomorrow afternoon, when all the guests have gone home.'' Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded in approval. Then Sesshomaru looked at Kenta.

'' Lord Kenta.'' Sesshomaru said.

'' I will be leaving tomorrow and Jaken will be running this place. If there is a problem can he go to you? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Yes, he could come, where will you be going?'' Kenta asked.

'' My '' He looked at Kagome, Rin and Shippo.'' Family and I will be going to stay with Kagome's family.'' Sesshomaru said.

Kagome liked it that he called all of them his family. Soon lunch was over and the children were very happy.

'' Mommy can Shippo and Rin make preparations for our departure?'' Rin asked.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were shocked that Rin used so mature language.

'' Of course honey. In my backpack are two smaller backpacks. If you like it you can use them. One for each of you.'' Kagome said. The children nodded and then ran off. Kagome watched them leave with a huge smile.

'' I even think that they will go to bed early today.'' Kagome said.

'' I think so.'' Sesshomaru replied. Then Kagome gave him a kiss.

'' I will be in the garden.'' Kagome said.

Then Kagome walked towards the garden and Sesshomaru sat there with an actual smile on his face.

'' Oi, bastard. Could you stop you're freaking me out.'' Inuyasha said. Kikyo gave him a glare and a poke in the ribs for being so rude.

'' Ow ... Why did you do that for?'' Inuyasha asked.

'' He is your half-brother. Be nice.'' Kikyo said.

A few minutes later they felt a huge power. Kagome's friends instantly knew who it was and they all ran to the garden. Everyone was there all guests, guards and servants.

'' I suggest you stop insulting me and my children.'' Kagome said calmly.

'' Or else. '' Takeshi said. Sesshomaru walked to Kenta.

'' Pay close attention to Kagome.'' Sesshomaru said.

'' Aren't you going to help her. She... She is human.'' Kenta replied.

'' Hell no. If she is angry, she even scares me.'' Sesshomaru whispered extremely soft so only Kenta could hear him.

'' Or else I will kick your ass back to the Southern lands.'' Kagome replied. Kagome's power was still rising.

'' You kick my ass. Don't make me laugh. '' Takeshi said. He was a bit frightened but he wouldn't let it show.

'' Watch and learn.'' Kagome said dangerously calm.

Then a bright light surrounded her with streaks of pink and blue. After a few short moments the light faded. There stood Kagome with pure white angelic wings and little streaks of blue and pink in the feathers of the wings. Everyone was shocked except for Sesshomaru for the first time Kagome was in her true form.

'' Kagome ... '' Sango whispered. Kagome ignored it, she was too angry.

Then Takeshi grabbed his sword and was ready for battle. Kagome saw that and extended her hands and a bright white light surrounded it. Now there were in her hands one beautiful long sword and in the other a beautiful dagger. Both her swords were pearl colored and very shiny. She positioned herself for battle. Takeshi was the first one to attack, she easily blocked it with her sword. They fought and fought and fought, but Kagome easily blocked and attacked him. Takeshi was out of breath and had several small cuts Kagome on the other hand didn't even break a sweat. A few more minutes later Takeshi was on the ground.

'' Leave the Western lands and I will let you live.'' Kagome said.

Takeshi looked down in defeat then he stood up and nodded.

'' Thank you Lady Kagome for your generosity.'' Takeshi said.

But something nobody expected happened. A long sword was pushed through Kagome's ribs. She fell to her knees on the ground. Then Takeshi looked behind Kagome to see who it was that did it.

'' Megami! How could you toy with our respect this was a fair battle. You know what this means don't you?'' Takashi said very angry with his daughter.

'' Yes, father it means death.'' Megami said. Kagome heard that.

'' NO! '' Kagome said, pain laced in her voice.

Everyone was shocked. Kagome's friends knew that Kagome could not get it over her big heart to let the girl be killed.

'' She must die for ruining this battle.'' Takeshi said.

'' No, if you want to punish her let her live. Let her live in one of the villages as a normal person not a noble demon. '' Kagome said.

Kagome tried to get up. In seconds Sesshomaru was besides her helping and holding her up. Takeshi nodded and then looked to Megami.

'' Apologize to the Lady.'' Takeshi said.

'' Lady Kagome, I am very sorry. '' Megami said. Kagome nodded.

'' Okay honey, but you mustn't do something like this again.'' Kagome said.

'' Sesshomaru ... could you.'' Kagome said while pointing to the sword. Sesshomaru looked down and then back up.

'' I will be okay. I can heal my body.'' Kagome said.

Then Sesshomaru pulled the sword out of Kagome. But Kagome's friends never heard her asking him.

'' Oi bastard, what did you do that for! '' Inuyasha said earning himself a poke in the ribs from Kikyo. Then Kagome looked up. You could easily compare her to the devil now.

'' SIT BOY! '' Kagome said. Inuyasha crashed to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

'' Speech. ''

**'' Thoughts. ''**

* * *

'' He did it because I asked him to and could you all be quiet? I need to concentrate.'' Kagome said.

A few moments later a pink light surrounded her. It was her healing ability. Then Kagome stood on her own. She held her arm over the wound it still hurt because she could only heal the outside for some reason. Sango walked to Kagome.

'' Are you okay?'' Sango asked.

'' Yes, I am fine.'' Kagome replied and then put a fake smile on her face.

'' So this is what you were singing about? '' Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

Sesshomaru silently observed Kagome. He knew something had not gone right the minute she had put one that fake smile.

'' But what are you? '' Sango asked.

'' I don't really know.'' Kagome replied.

'' Well it seems you are an angelic being.'' Kikyo said. Then Miroku stepped in.

'' Lady Kagome is this full extend of your strength?'' Miroku asked.

'' No it was uhm... I would say one fourth. '' Kagome answered.

Everyone was shocked and afraid of what her full power could be. Miroku was the first to break out of it.

'' Could you ... use the full extent of your power, please? If you are what I think you are, you will transform even further.'' Miroku asked.

'' Okay. I will try but I think it is best if the demons took a few steps back.'' Kagome said.

Every demon stepped away from Kagome, except for Sesshomaru. Kagome looked at him.

'' You too. '' Kagome said.

'' No, I want to stay close.'' Sesshomaru replied.

'' Why? You could get hurt.'' Kagome asked.

_**'' Because I can see through that fake smile of yours. Something has gone wrong during the healing process. '' **_Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome knew that he would not go away and she was surprised that he saw through her smile. She knew that fighting with him was only a waste of time.

'' Okay, but if the powers I emit hurt you, please step back.'' Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome began rising her miko powers. She started slowly, but after a minute she started rising the power as fast as she could. Miroku and the other demons were amazed that her powers were still climbing rapidly.

After 10 minutes she was reaching her limit. A bright white light surrounded her within it streaks of pink and blue. Now Kagome stood there fully transformed. Every demon who saw her was now sitting on the ground bowing to her.

Kagome had long angelic wings. They were white and the feathers were with pink and light blue streaks. She was wearing a very long white dress with four long splits so it was easy to fight in. She also had markings on her, demon markings. Two one each cheek and two on each wrist. That was all that could be seen. She also had a marking on her forehead. It was in the form of a teardrop. Kagome saw that everybody was worshipping her. She didn't understand why.

'' Please stop that.'' Kagome pleaded. The demons didn't respond. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

'' I don't understand. Why won't they stop?'' Kagome asked.

'' It is because you are a holy being. The last of your kind. And probably the whole world can feel your existence. All demons in the whole world are worshipping you. I also think there will be shrines made, just for you.'' Sesshomaru replied. It took Kagome several minutes to understand all that Sesshomaru had explained.

'' But what am I?'' Kagome asked.

'' You Koi, are the most special being in the whole world. Your name is one that fights each other you are called and Angelic Demon. You are the highest of all demons. And you have miko abilities that also makes you the strongest miko. You Kagome are the strongest being in the world.'' Sesshomaru said.

Kagome didn't know what to say or do. She was shocked, she was supposed to be the strongest in the world. Then her knees gave in and she fell to the ground. She was exhausted and that wound in her ribs was not helping her. Soon Sesshomaru sat in front of her.

'' Kagome tell me. What's wrong?'' Sesshomaru asked. He was worried about her.

'' I ... I am ... exhausted ... just tired ...'' Kagome said she saw her friends so she couldn't tell the whole truth, but Sesshomaru knew.

'' Is there something you need?'' Sesshomaru asked.

'' I need to concentrate ... But it is too noisy and I have a headache.'' Kagome said

'' QUIET. '' Sesshomaru said a bit loud. And with that everyone was quiet, even the birds.

Then Kagome tried to concentrate again, but her headache was pounding in her head. Sesshomaru noticed. He set his hands over her head and started massaging. He did several places at once. After a few minutes he heard and felt Kagome calming. She could finally concentrate and now a bright white light surrounded them. As it faded Kagome was in her human form but her demon markings did not leave her body this time.

'' Sesshomaru ... I can't ... '' Kagome said, but was interrupted.

'' Hush ... Let you self fall into slumber.'' Sesshomaru said. Kagome smiled and then let herself fall into unconsciousness. She fell forward against Sesshomaru's chest. Her friends rushed towards them.

'' Is she all right?'' Inuyasha asked. He was very worried about Kagome, she was his first best friend who took him for him. She had accepted him as a hanyou.

'' She will be just fine.'' Sesshomaru replied.

Sesshomaru stood up and took Kagome in his arms. He walked to their bedroom and laid her in bed. He covered her with a nice warm blanket and then went to sit on a cushion in front of the bed, waiting for her to wake up. After several hours of waiting it was time for dinner and Kagome still wasn't awake. Sesshomaru decided that he should attend to his guests as well so he went to the dining hall.

* * *

- Dinner, dining hall. -

Everyone was already in the dining hall before Sesshomaru arrived. Sesshomaru walked to his seat and sat down. Now everyone was seated dinner was served. Dinner was eaten in silence and after dinner Sesshomaru left.

'' Why was mommy not with us?'' Rin asked

'' She was very tired sweetie, but if you want I can take you to her but you'll have to wait another hour so that she can rest some more.'' Sango said.

'' Thank you, I would like that.'' Rin replied.

'' Can I go too?'' Shippo asked.

'' Of course you can.'' Sango relied.

* * *

- With Sesshomaru. -

Sesshomaru was back in their bedroom once again, he noticed that Kagome was still asleep. He sat besides the bed and started meditating. After one hour there was a soft knock on the door. Sesshomaru knew who it was, he could smell the scents of the children and Sango, Kagome's adoptive sister.

'' Enter.'' Sesshomaru said.

Then the children and Sango slowly walked in the bed room. Rin and Shippo softly climbed on the bed. Sango sat besides Sesshomaru on another pillow. It was as if Kagome could feel the presence of her worried friends. She awoke. But not for the reason off feeling their presence

'' Ouch.'' Kagome said while softly rubbing her head.

'' Okaa-chan, are you okay? I'm sorry for waking you.'' Shippo said.

'' I am sorry too mommy.'' Rin said.

'' It's okay don't worry about it, but could you get of my hair?'' Kagome asked.

'' I'm sorry.'' Shippo said while moving of off her hair.

Kagome sat on the bed leaning against the head board. Kagome patted her legs offering the children to sit in her lap. Both children took the offer as soon as it was given to them. They both cuddled up to Kagome. Sesshomaru saw the look of pain on her face but she quickly put on one of her fake smiles, so that the children wouldn't worry.

'' Kagome are you okay?'' Sango asked.

'' Yes I'm feeling much better.'' Sango however didn't notice that, but Sesshomaru did and raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at Kagome, but Kagome gave him a 'Don't tell her look.' . Then there was another knock on the door. Kagome started tickling Rin.

'' Enter.'' Sesshomaru said loud enough so that he would be heard over all that laughter.

Then the door opened and Kenta walked in. He saw Rin squirming in Kagome's arms because of the tickle attack Kagome gave her. Then Kagome looked up.

'' Oh, hello Lord Kenta.'' Kagome said.

'' You don't have to call me Lord, you know?'' Kenta said.

'' She knows, she's teasing you.'' Sesshomaru said.

'' Well I actually wanted to know how she was, but I think she's just fine.'' Kenta said.

After an hour of tickling the children Sesshomaru sent them away so she could rest some more. Sesshomaru stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. They were alone now.

'' Kagome ... How is that wound?'' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Oh, I'm just fine.'' Kagome said. Sesshomaru looked at her.

'' Does it hurt much?'' He asked. Kagome looked down to her hands. With her hands she nervously toyed.

'' You knew ...?'' Kagome asked still looking down.

'' Yes, let me see.'' Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked up.

Kagome untied her obi and then opened her kimono. Sesshomaru looked at her stomach. The wound was closed but it did turn dark blue. Sesshomaru put his hand over the bruise and softly felt the wound. Kagome shot backwards when he touched her.

'' I am sorry.'' Sesshomaru said.

'' It is not your fault.'' Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes, he knew there was something she did not tell him and he knew she would tell him in time when she was ready.

'' What is it then?'' Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome turned her head away and looked down, Sesshomaru cupped her face with his hand and tilted her head so she looked at him. He looked into her eyes. He then kissed her, he tilted her head back a bit to deepen the kiss. Then Sesshomaru licked the bottom lip asking for entrance. Kagome of course granted him this entrance. He moved his tongue over her teeth, remembering every single one of them. Their tongues fought in a passionate battle for dominance. After a short while they needed air.

'' Rest, I will be back in a few hours.'' Sesshomaru said.

Kagome smiled warmly at him and then slowly laid back on the futon. Sesshomaru stood up and pulled the blankets over her. He then walked to the doors. Sesshomaru went to work in the study, trying to get a head start before they all left tomorrow afternoon. After a few hour of working he called it a night. Sesshomaru walked to their bedroom and started changing into his sleeping hakama. Then he curled up next to Kagome in bed, he laid his hand over her stomach, but as soon as he did it his hand was grabbed and pushed down a bit. He forgot it hurt there.

'' Goodnight my love.'' Kagome said softly.

'' Goodnight Koi.'' Sesshomaru replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, so last night I posted chapter 11 ... only fanfiction mistook it for another chapter, for the second time now, so sorry I didn't check that, maybe your asking why? Because I posted it minutes before I went to sleep.

So now the right chapter should be uploaded ... thank you for the reviews, but I have one thing, if you have something to tell me, just do so but don't hide, just log in you lazy ass, this is my story and if I want them to magically

appear In the future, I will do so, because you might think I'm writing this for fans or something, but that isn't so, I'm writing it for myself, because I want to, so if you heve anything to say which just contains swearing then save

It I dont need to neither want to hear it, if you have something that might actually help me, tell me that I'd like, but some prick who can only be though on the internet should just hide in a corner, im pretty sure it's a nobody anyway, why would, I mean if you need to use that kind of language on the internet, then you're simply nothing at home.

Well for all the other reviews, thanks for reviewing and I hope you understand, somewhat because im still confused about what really happened, because i knowfor sure that I posted the right chapter.

Ja ne,

Kumiko

* * *

' Speech. ''

**'' Thoughts. ''**

* * *

- The next morning. -

It was still early in the morning, but both were awake already. There was a soft knock on the door.

'' Come in.'' Rin said. Then Shippo walked in.

'' Good morning.'' Shippo said happily.

'' Good morning.'' Rin said.

'' So are we ready to leave?'' Rin asked. Shippo nodded.

'' Shall we get breakfast for Okaa-chan and Sesshomaru?'' Shippo asked.

'' Yes, and maybe Rin and Shippo may call Sesshomaru-sama daddy.'' Rin said.

Then they went to the kitchen. All the servants were up and working already. And the servants were shocked to see the children up and dressed already.

'' Ayasumi. Could you make us four breakfast?'' Rin asked.

'' Yes, Lady Rin. Just a minute.'' Ayasumi replied.

After 10 minutes breakfast was ready. Rin and Shippo asked two servants to help them carry it. So all four were now headed towards Sesshomaru's bedchambers. Then Rin knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Rin decided to open the door together they walked in.

'' Good morning mommy, Good morning Sesshomaru-sama.'' Rin said, waking up the both of them.

'' What are you doing here so early Rin?'' Sesshomaru asked with his eyes still closed.

'' Rin and Shippo brought you breakfast.'' Rin replied.

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru sat against the headboard. Sesshomaru heard Kagome taking in a sharp breath pain. The children were far enough away so they could not hear her. Sesshomaru looked at her. Kagome shook her head letting him know it would be fine. Rin and Shippo gave them a platter with their breakfast. Then Rin and Shippo went to sit at the end of the bed with their own breakfasts.

'' Thank you, this was very sweet of you.'' Kagome said.

Then breakfast was eaten in silence.

'' Sesshomaru-sama?'' Rin asked.

'' Yes Rin.'' Sesshomaru replied.

'' Rin was wondering ... Rin wants to know ... '' Rin said but hesitating.

'' I think they want to know if you would be their father.'' Kagome said.

'' How did you know Okaa-chan?'' Shippo asked.

'' Because I know both of you.'' Kagome replied. Then they all looked at Sesshomaru for an answer.

'' I guess that would be the case.'' Sesshomaru replied.

'' Can we call you daddy?'' Rin asked. Sesshomaru looked at Rin and Shippo both had put on their puppy eyes.

'' Yes you may.'' Sesshomaru said in defeat. He had lost to their puppy eyes.

'' Yay. '' Both Rin and Shippo said.

Then Rin and Shippo left them so they also could get ready. After Sesshomaru and Kagome bathed, Kagome sought out a nice kimono. Sometime later she picked a light green kimono with light blue flowers on it she also chose a light blue obi. She had done her make-up in natural colors and left her hair loose. Sesshomaru had his white hakama and haori on as always. He also put on his armor and his swords

Then they went to the dining hall. They accompanied their guests. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru sat on their cushion on their place as Lord and Lady of the West. Then breakfast was served except for Kagome and Sesshomaru's. Sango noticed this as well as the guests.

'' Aren't you two going to eat?'' Sango asked.

'' No, the children made us breakfast in bed.'' Kagome replied.

Then breakfast was eaten in silence. After breakfast Kagome left. And later on Sesshomaru also left and went to his study to get some more work done.

Kagome had packed her backpack. She had packed several kimonos for her and Sesshomaru. She knew Sesshomaru didn't like it when she was in short revealing clothes. Then she grabbed her backpack and walked to Shippo's room to see what was in his backpack. She saw that he had mostly toys in it. She laughed and grabbed some more clothes from his closet and put it in her bag. Then Kagome walked to Rin's room and looked in her bag. She saw it was neatly packed. There was make-up and clothes and some toys in it. Then Kagome walked to Sesshomaru's study and knocked on the door.

'' Enter. '' Sesshomaru said. Kagome walked in the study.

'' Is there something you wanted to bring with us? '' Kagome asked.

'' Some clean clothes is all I need. '' Sesshomaru replied. Kagome nodded.

'' Then I guess I am ready. I looked at the children's backpack and double checked everything. '' Kagome said and this time Sesshomaru nodded.

'' Did they pack well? '' Sesshomaru asked while he signaled to Kagome to come to him. When she was close enough he pulled her in his lap and nuzzled her neck.

'' Well Rin did very well but Shippo mostly packed toys so I put some of his clothes in our bag. '' Kagome replied.

They sat there like that for a while enjoying each other's presence. Then there was a knock on the door.

'' Enter. '' Sesshomaru said. Then a servant walked in and bowed.

'' Speak. '' Sesshomaru said not wanting to wait.

'' The guests are ready for departure, Milord. '' The servant said.

Sesshomaru nodded and then both Kagome and Sesshomaru stood up and then walked to the entrance hall were everyone was gathered.

'' I hope you all had a pleasurable stay at our home. '' Sesshomaru said politely.

'' Yes, thank you for your hospitality. And Kagome it was very nice to meet you. '' Kenta said.

'' Thank you, it was very nice to meet you too. It was nice to meet all of you. '' Kagome said.

Then all guests were heading home. Finally after three days the palace was empty again.

'' Let's gather our stuff and the children and make some last minute preparations if need be. '' Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded in response.

'' I will get the bags, will you search for the kids? '' Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and then both walked in different directions. A few minutes later Kagome was in the entrance hall waiting for Sesshomaru. She held her waist she had done too much and now the wound that was healing nicely, ripped open a bit and it hurt as hell.

A few minutes later Sesshomaru and the children walked to her. Sesshomaru could smell the blood. He looked at Kagome. Who in return shook her head slightly signaling to Sesshomaru she didn't want to discuss it right now.

'' So uhm … how are we going to travel to the well? '' Kagome asked.

'' The children can travel on Ah-un with Jaken and we can travel on my demonic cloud. '' Sesshomaru replied.

'' Jaken? '' Kagome asked.

'' Yes, he can bring Ah-Un home again. '' Sesshomaru answered.

'' Okay. Are we ready? '' Kagome asked. Everyone nodded.

'' Jaken! '' Sesshomaru said. Within a minute the toad youkai was in front of his lord bowing to him.

'' Yes Milord. '' Jaken said.

'' Get Ah-Un, travel with us and then bring Ah-Un home again.'' Sesshomaru ordered.

'' Yes Milord. '' Jaken said and then ran off to the stables to get the dragon.

When Jaken got back Kagome helped the children on Ah-un, which caused her to flinch in pain every time she bent down and picked up Rin and Shippo. Sesshomaru strapped the backpacks on each side of the demon. The big bag that belonged to Kagome and him he put on his own back. He walked to Kagome and held her somewhat lower than her waist. Sesshomaru formed his youki cloud underneath them. They left and headed towards Inuyasha's forest. Now that Sesshomaru had some privacy he asked Kagome some questions.

'' Koi, why did I smell your blood? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' That was because I was stubborn. '' Kagome replied.

'' How so? '' Sesshomaru asked again.

'' Because I carried all the bags at once. That caused the wound to reopen. '' Kagome relied. Sesshomaru looked at her.

'' Did you take care of the wound already? '' Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked up.

'' No, I did not. '' Kagome replied now looking down.

For the first time in ages Sesshomaru sighed.

'' Let me help you. When we arrive we greet your mother and then treat your wound. '' Sesshomaru said.

'' But I … '' Kagome said.

'' We will not discuss this. '' Sesshomaru interrupted sternly.

After two hours of traveling they reached the well. Sesshomaru landed right in front of it. Sesshomaru helped the children of off Ah-un.

'' So this is your time portal to the future? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Yes. '' Was Kagome's simple reply.

Then Sesshomaru gathered them all and jumped into the well. A blue light engulfed them. Then Sesshomaru jumped out again releasing everyone.

'' Sssh I will make sure that there are no visitors.'' Kagome said and then walked to the entrance of the well house, and peeked her head out of the door.

'' Clear. '' Kagome said.

Once they were outside the smells hit Sesshomaru's sensitive nose as well as Shippo's. Kagome leaded them to the house she once called home. She opened the door and jelled.

'' Mom, grandpa, Souta I'm home! '' She heard a low growl.

'' I'm sorry.'' Kagome whispered. Then Mrs. Higurashi came from upstairs.

'' Oh, I am sorry for letting you wait so long. I thought you were someone else. '' Mrs. Higurashi said.

'' Mom…? '' Kagome asked.

Mrs. Higurashi had not recognized her daughter it has been a long time and her hair was much longer now and well the markings on her face did not help either.

'' Kagome? '' Mrs. Higurashi said, Kagome nodded and then hugged her.

'' So uhm, who are your friends Kagome and what happened to you? '' Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Then Souta walked in and noticed the people there. He walked to his mother.

'' Mom, who are those creepy people?'' Souta asked.

'' Souta! '' Kagome yelled causing Sesshomaru to flinch and growl again.

'' Oh, hello sis. '' Souta said and there was the shock … one of those creepy people was his sister.

'' Sis? '' Souta asked flabbergasted.

'' Mom, Souta I want you to meet Shippo and Sesshomaru and his ward Rin.'' Kagome said.

'' Sess … Who? '' Souta asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, so if you haven't read chapter 11, the new one, please do so, I checked and reposted it.

Thank you,

Kumiko.

* * *

'' Speech. ''

**'' Thoughts. ''**

* * *

'' Sesshomaru and you should give him some more respect before he hunts you down and hangs you on your toes in the god tree. '' Kagome said scaring the shit out of her little brother and she also quiet shocked her mother.

'' Why? '' Souta asked.

'' You should read some more history books. This is Lord Sesshomaru of the Moon palace. Lord of the Western Lands. '' Kagome said '' Oh, he is also my fiancé.'' Kagome added quickly. Mrs. Higurashi and Souta were shocked. Then Kagome's grandfather walked in.

'' Oh no, Demon be gone! '' Grandpa said. As he threw a few of his sutra's

'' Grandfather stop throwing sutra's to my fiancé.'' Kagome said in a warning voice.

Her grandfather literally fell to the ground in shock all Kagome could do was laugh.

'' Shall we talk in the kitchen? '' Mrs. Higurashi asked.

'' Not yet. We first need to do some other things. Rin, Shippo why don't you go and play outside with Souta.'' Kagome said.

'' Oh, all right I will see you later then. '' Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked upstairs. Sesshomaru carried all the bags. Kagome lead him to her room. When they were inside Sesshomaru sat the bags down. Kagome realized she didn't have a first aid kit so she went downstairs and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed the first aid kit and went back up again.

Kagome untied her obi and let her kimono fall to the ground. Sesshomaru walked to her and undid the bandages she was wearing. They were soaked in blood. In the mean time Kagome opened the first aid kit and got out some supplies to tend to the wound.

When Sesshomaru was done he applied some disinfectant to clean the wound. Kagome took in a sharp breath of pain. Sesshomaru finished his work quickly then he bandaged the wound again.

'' Done. '' Sesshomaru said. Kagome grabbed a clean kimono and put it on. It was bright blue with a black obi.

'' Are you okay?'' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Yes I am okay. Shall we go down stairs before they think we fell asleep? '' Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. Both of them walked down to the kitchen were her mother was making some tea. Kagome carefully sat down.

'' Would you like some tea?'' Mrs. Higurashi asked.

'' Yes I would like some.'' Kagome replied.

'' Yes please. '' Sesshomaru said.

After they had their tea Kagome started to explain everything. After she was done it was almost time for dinner and nothing was prepared.

'' Shall I help you? '' Kagome asked.

'' No … go and sit in the living room with Sesshomaru. '' Mrs. Higurashi said.

Then Kagome took Sesshomaru to the couch in the living room. Sesshomaru sat down just as Kagome did, but Sesshomaru decided he had other plans. He carefully pulled her in his lap. Kagome let out a small 'eeep' in surprise which made Mrs. Higurashi look into the living room just as Sesshomaru nuzzled Kagome's neck and took in her scent. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and then went back to work. Kagome turned her body slightly and then gave Sesshomaru a passionate kiss which he happily returned. Then Souta walked into the living room.

'' Eew … get a room.'' Souta yelled causing Sesshomaru to growl at him. Which made Souta jump and run into the kitchen. Then Kagome turned.

'' Come here you little brat. '' Kagome said as she jumped of the couch and started chasing him.

'' Satan what have you done to my sweet little brother. '' Kagome said as she caught him. She was a lot stronger and faster now that her demon form was released.

'' Aaah let me go! Mother! '' Souta yelled causing Sesshomaru to growl again.

'' Kagome drop your little brother, dinner is ready.'' Mrs. Higurashi said. As soon as she said it she regretted it.

Kagome literally did as her mother had asked, she dropped her brother to the floor and then walked into the kitchen. When everyone was finally seated Mrs. Higurashi served dinner for all of them.

'' Mom, you didn't make it to spicy for Sesshomaru did you? '' Kagome asked.

'' No, it is a mild meal. '' Mrs. Higurashi replied.

Then everyone ate but not in silence there were a lot of questions asked.

'' So Sesshomaru-sama, what are you? '' Souta asked.

'' Souta, manners. '' Mrs. Higurashi said.

'' Sorry. May I ask what kind of demon you are? '' Souta asked

'' You may. I am an Inu Taiyoukai.'' Sesshomaru replied.

'' So you are like Inuyasha? '' Souta asked. Sesshomaru gave him a low growl, he would not be compared with a half breed even if they got along now.

'' In a certain way, but Inuyasha is a hanyou and I am a full youkai.'' Sesshomaru replied.

'' You know Inuyasha? '' Souta asked.

'' He is my half brother. '' Sesshomaru answered.

Souta nodded. '' So what is a Taiyoukai? '' He asked.

Sesshomaru sighed it was going to be a habit if he kept going like this.

'' A Taiyoukai is a name for the most powerful youkai in Japan. '' Sesshomaru replied.

'' Are there … '' Souta said.

'' Souta eat your dinner. '' Kagome interrupted.

After dinner Kagome prepared the little ones for bed. After they were showered and in sleeping yakuta Kagome brought them to the spare room.

'' I hope you don't mind but you have to share a bed for the time being.'' Kagome said.

The children smiled and then went in the bed. Kagome told them a story and in the middle of it they fell asleep Kagome silently left the room and walked downstairs. She could hear her mother say.

'' No need to be so formal, call me Kumiko.'' She said.

Kagome walked further down into the living room,

'' Shall we watch a movie? '' Kagome asked.

Her grandfather and mother nodded, Kagome picked a DVD and put it in the DVD-player. She then sat down besides Sesshomaru. Who in his turn pulled her in his lap. He found in pleasant to have his small miko very, very close to him. Together they watched the movie. Sesshomaru was amused by the movie and how far humans had come since the feudal era.

After the movie they talked a bit and then Kagome lead him to her room. She searched her closet for a comfortable pajama. She pulled out a baby blue baby doll. In het meantime Sesshomaru had changed into his sleeping hakama. Sesshomaru stepped into the bed first then Kagome sat on the bed and leant against his chest.

'' Sleep well Koi.'' Sesshomaru said.

'' Good … Night. '' Kagome said half asleep already.

* * *

- The next morning. –

Sesshomaru was awake already and Kagome was about to awaken.

'' Good morning. '' Sesshomaru said while he kissed the back of her head.

'' Mmm … good morning Sesshomaru. '' Kagome replied.

'' Did you sleep well? '' Kagome asked.

'' I slept well, and you? '' Sesshomaru replied.

'' Me too. Shall we take a shower and then head down for breakfast.'' Kagome suggested.

'' Shower? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Come I will show you. '' Kagome said.

They went out of Kagome's room and into the bathroom, but before she closed the door she yelled.

'' Mom, could you wash my kimono?'' She heard a low growl and an 'okay' from her mother.

'' I'm sorry … '' Kagome said and then kissed him on the lips.

'' Better? '' Kagome asked. There was a very small smile on his face Kagome then closed and locked the door.

'' This is the shower. '' Kagome said while she turned the knobs for hot and cold water until the temperature was just right.

'' Is this hot enough for you? '' Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru walked to were Kagome stood and felt the water.

'' Yes, thank you. '' Sesshomaru replied.

They both undressed and walked into the shower, Kagome closed the shower door.

'' Shall I wash your hair? '' Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to make his hair wet. Kagome grabbed the shampoo and poured a lot of it in her hands. The shampoo scent was that of Sakura blossoms in the midnight air. Sesshomaru turned around again with his back to Kagome so she could wash his hair. Kagome gently massaged the shampoo in his silver locks. After a while she was done.

'' Okay done.'' Kagome said. Sesshomaru turned again and rinsed his hair.

'' Shall I was your hair?'' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Yes please. '' Kagome replied.

She also made her hair wet. Sesshomaru took some shampoo and massaged it in her hair. After a short moment he was done and Kagome also rinsed her hair. They washed their bodies and then there was a knock on the door.

'' Hurry up Kagome, I need to get to school.'' Souta yelled on the other side of the door.

'' Yeah, yeah. '' Kagome replied.

They got out of the shower, both grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around themselves. Then Kagome unlocked the door and opened it. Souta was still waiting on the other side of the door.

'' Finally. '' Souta said when Kagome walked out of the shower and then Sesshomaru. They both only had their towels on. Souta looked at Kagome and then Sesshomaru.

'' Oh Kami, I am too young for this. '' Souta said.

'' Well if you weren't in such a hurry you wouldn't have known. '' Kagome replied blushing a bit. Sesshomaru liked it when she blushed.

They walked back to Kagome's room. Kagome grabbed her backpack. She got two sets of clothes out of it one for her and one for Sesshomaru. She gave him his clothes and then grabbed a pair of underwear for herself. She put on a clean set of bandages and then her clothes and then dried her hair with the blow dryer. She then looked at Sesshomaru.

'' Shall I dry your hair too? '' Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded and walked to her and let her dry his hair.

Kagome did some make-up on and then stood up. She was wearing a white kimono, actually it was het same as Sesshomaru's but she was wearing a kimono and an obi. She put on her engagement ring and necklace.

'' Ready? '' Kagome asked.

'' Yes. '' Sesshomaru replied simply.

They headed downstairs to the kitchen. Her mother had prepared breakfast already and got the children washed and dressed. It was amazing her mom could do anything at het same time.

'' Good morning. '' Kagome said to everyone in the kitchen.

Shippo jumped up and leaped into his mother's arms and Rin ran towards Sesshomaru's legs.

'' Good morning mom. Good morning dad. '' Shippo said.

'' Good morning daddy. Good morning mommy. '' Rin said.

Kumiko was shocked to hear the little ones refer to Kagome and Sesshomaru as their mom and dad. When every family member was seated at the table breakfast was served. And eaten in silence Kagome helped her mother with the dishes and then they all went to the living room. After they sat there for a while Kagome asked.

'' Shall I let you see my era? ''

'' Yes mommy, Rin wants to see your village. '' Rin said.

'' Me too. '' Shippo said happily.

Then everyone prepared to leave. After Kagome said goodbye to her mother and grandfather they walked to Kagome's old school.

'' This is where I went to school. '' Kagome said while pointing to the large building.

Kagome then led them to the hospital, library and a pet store. Then Kagome saw a store where they sold Halloween stuff, she asked the rest to wait outside for her. When she came out of the store again she was carrying a small plastic bag. From the bag she grabbed two small thingy's. Kagome stood in front of the children and put the thingy's on their head. Then she walked to Sesshomaru and also put a thingy on his head.

'' Mom what are these? '' Shippo asked.

'' These are named crowns but these are for playing. A crown states that you are a person of royal heritage. '' Kagome explained.

'' But why did you buy these? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Because everyone is starring at us. And it is making me feel like a weirdo. '' Kagome replied and then grabbed another one for herself.

Kagome had brought two different types of crowns, for women and the other for men. The ones for the men were low and the ones for the women were somewhat higher.

'' Why don't buy real ones, silver ones? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Because I can't effort silver ones. '' Kagome replied.

'' I can, I brought the coins from my time, they must be worth something here. '' Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome nodded and then led the way to the store she had in mind … the pawn shop. Sesshomaru asked the rest to wait outside. Once he was in the shop he walked to the counter.

'' Hello. '' The girl behind the counter said.

'' How can I help you? '' The girl asked.

'' I want to know if these are worth anything. '' Sesshomaru said while he handed ten coins to the girl. The girl looked at him and then tried to hide her excitement.

'' Wow these are beautifully preserved, for a 500 year old coin they look like new ones. They are worth 2 million yen each. '' The girl replied. Sesshomaru nodded.

'' I will wright you a check then. You can exchange it at the bank. '' The girl said as she started to write the check and handed it to Sesshomaru. Then Sesshomaru walked outside to Kagome.

'' Where is the place called a bank? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Just down the street. Why?'' Kagome said. Sesshomaru handed Kagome the check he got earlier.

'' Oh Kami, do you know how much this is? Kagome asked. Sesshomaru simply nodded.

They walked to the bank and opened a new account. Then they walked to a jewelry store.

'' How may I help you. '' The women said.

'' Hello I want to place a special order. '' Kagome replied.

'' Of course miss. What would it be? '' The women asked.

'' We all need new silver crowns with in the middle a bleu crescent moon and besides it a silver teardrop. We also want several different stones in it. I would prefer the same stones as these. '' Kagome explained while pointing to her engagement necklace.

The women walked from behind the counter to Kagome.

'' Is that the royal Moon necklace of the West?'' The women asked.

'' Yes, it is. '' Kagome replied holding the necklace with her hand.

'' And that is the ring that accompanies it? '' The women asked.

'' Yes, that is correct. '' Kagome replied.

'' But how did you get it? It has been lost for about 500 years. '' The women asked.

'' Uhm well … It always … been in a secret underground building were … many treasures were left behind for the heirs of the Western lands.'' Kagome lied to the women. She could not tell her she had got if 500 years ago.

'' Oh wow. Can … can I make a picture of you and you're family? My friends will never believe that you were here. '' The women asked. Kagome nodded.

The women grabbed her cell phone and took a picture of them.

'' Thank you very much. The crowns will be ready in two days. '' The women replied.

'' Thank you then we will come and pick it up in two days.'' Kagome said.

'' Wait … I need your names to verify you so only you can pick it up.'' The women replied.

'' Of course I am Lady Kagome Higurashi and this is my fiancé Lord Sesshomaru Taisho.'' Kagome said.

'' Thank you have a nice day. '' The women replied.

Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin and Shippo then left the store.

'' How about we get a new toy to play with?'' Kagome asked the children.

Both children jumped in the air of excitement and started circling around Kagome and Sesshomaru.

'' Yes, yes, yes I want a new toy. '' Both children said in unison.

When the children had calmed down enough Kagome led them to the toy store.

'' Well this is the toy store. You both can pick two new toys … Sesshomaru why don't you go with Shippo to the boys section over there. And Rin and I will go to the girl stuff. '' Kagome said

Both groups walked to the other side of the toy store. After a while Shippo still could not chose he had a race car, an action man and a Lego train.

Rin also couldn't decide she had a Barbie, a baby born and a make- up doll. Rin ran towards Kagome to show her what she picked but before she reached Kagome, she fell on the hard floor, both her knees were hurting and bleeding a bit. Kagome saw Rin fall and ran to her. Rin was crying. Kagome sat on the ground and took Rin in her lap. But Rin would not calm down. So Kagome did the only thing she knew that would calm Rin, she sang. As she started Sesshomaru had heard her and he could smell Rin's blood. Sesshomaru signaled Shippo to follow and then searched for Kagome.

(Artist: Adiemus & Karl Jenkins. Album: Songs of sanctuary. Song: Adiemus. )

_'' Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee ..._

_Adie adie a mus ta de, adie adie a mus ta_

_adie na tus ta de adua_

_puri puri tu e ma te, puri puri tu e ma te_

_puri puri tu e ma te adia ''_

_'' Adie adie a mus ta de adie adie a mus ta_

_adie na ta mus ta de adua_

_puri puri tu e ma te, puri puri tu e ma te_

_puri puri tu e ma te adia''_

_'' A de ma de tu e ra me_

_Ma na ma na pu era_

_Ma na ma na pu era me adua_

_Ma na ma na pu era e adua_

_( ah – ya – coo – ah – le )_

_Ma na ma nap u era me adua_

_( ah – ya – coo – ah – le )_

_ah – ya – coo – ah – le_

_ah – ya – coo – ah – le ''_

_'' A de ma de tu e ra me_

_Ma na ma na pu era_

_Ma na ma na pu era me adua_

_Ma na ma na pu era e adua_

_( ah – ya – coo – ah – le )_

_Ma na ma nap u era me adua_

_( ah – ya – coo – ah – le )_

_ah – ya – coo – ah – le_

_ah – ya – coo – ah – le ''_

_'' adie adie a mus ta de, adie adie a mus ta_

_adie na tus ta de adua_

_puri puri tu e ma te, puri puri tu e ma te_

_puri puri tu e ma te adia ''_

_'' ade ma de tu e ra me_

_Ma na ma na pu era_

_Ma na ma na pu era me adua_

_( Ah we adua )_

_Ma na ma na pu era e adua_

_( ah – ya – coo – ah - le )_

_Ma na ma nap u era me adua_

_( ah – ya – coo – ah - le )_

_ah – ya – coo – ah - le_

_ah – ya – coo – ah – le ''_

_'' yakama yamaya kayame (ah – ya – coo – ah – le hee..)_

_yakama yamaya kayame (ah – ya – coo – ah – le hee...)_

_yakama yamaya kayame (ah – ya – coo – ah – le hee...)_

_yakama yamaya kayame (ah – ya – coo – ah – le hee...)_

_yakama yamaya kayame (ah – ya – coo – ah – le hee...)_

_yakama yamaya kayame (ah – ya – coo – ah – le hee...)_

_yaa, kaa maa mee (hadua)_

_yaa, kaa haa maa mee hadua (haye,waye...)''_

(End song. Well it goes something like this.)

When Kagome stopped singing she saw that Rin was fast asleep. She also noticed that she was surrounded by many people, men, women and children. All children were asleep or very calm. All men that had surrounded her were staring at Kagome's beautiful form. Kagome stood up holding Rin bridal style, she could hear the men and children whispering things like '' I wish she could sing me to sleep every night. '' Or. '' Maybe I should ask her out. ''

Kagome ignored all comments as she looked around as if searching for someone. Than a random men asked.

'' Do you need help carrying the child home? '' The man looked good he had grey eyes and short spiky hair but he did not compare to Sesshomaru.

'' No, thank you. '' Kagome said still searching.

A tall man walked through the crowd. Every woman stared at the God amongst the ordinary. His well build, slender body. His pale skin and his golden orbs. His long silver hair as soft as silk. All women just couldn't stop staring.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru walking through the crowd to get to her. She smiled a true smile, almost reaching her ears. The men in the crowd were jealous of each other, of the one who received that smile. They saw a young tall man walking forward. A man as cold as ice.

'' Look at him. Thinking she wants him. '' A jealous man said.

Sesshomaru now stood in front of Kagome and Rin.

'' Love, would you please carry Rin for me? She hurt herself. '' Kagome asked.

'' Of course I will Koi. '' Sesshomaru said taking over Rin.

'' Thank you my Lord. '' Kagome teased.

It was clear every man was disappointed and shocked that she had a relationship with a man like that. But one man stepped forward, a man in a very expensive business suit.

'' Excuse me miss. May I ask you two questions? '' The man in the suit asked.

'' Yes, you may. '' Kagome replied politely.

'' I am Akira Shinohara, a restaurant owner. May I ask your name? '' Akira asked.

'' Yes, I am Kagome Higurashi and this is Lord Sesshomaru my intended. '' Kagome replied.

'' Nice to meet you Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru. I wish to ask if you could maybe make an exception for me in your busy schedule? Could you come to my restaurant and sing a song or two?'' Akira asked.

'' And when would this be Mr. Shinohara.? '' Kagome asked.

'' In four days Lady Kagome. '' Akira replied.

'' Four days mmm. '' Kagome looked at Sesshomaru for some kind of approval. Sesshomaru nodded.

'' Well I guess that will be no problem but I will take Sesshomaru with me. '' Kagome said.

'' Of course and in return I will give you two a nice night together at the expense of the restaurant. Could you come at 5 pm then we can talk through the preparations … is that possible? '' Akira asked.

'' Yes, we will see you again in four days at 5 pm. '' Kagome said.

Both parties said goodbye and then Mr. Shinohara left. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

'' I will buy the stuff the children wanted and then we will go home and put Rin to bed and heal her knees. '' Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded

Kagome gathered all the toys. She also had picked some toys for the holiday to give as presents. Kagome walked to the cashier, who had overheard everything, the song and the conversation between Akira and Kagome.

'' Good day Lady Kagome, can I help you? '' The young boy asked.

'' Yes, I would like to buy these, but could you wrap these up for me those are for Christmas. '' Kagome said.

'' Of course Lady Kagome. '' The young boy said.

After a while the cashier was done and Kagome paid for it. Then Kagome and Sesshomaru started to walk on their way home. But Sesshomaru saw a pet store.

'' Shall we buy them a pet? '' Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded.

'' But something that doesn't need much care … like fish. I do have a fishbowl and decoration for it. '' Kagome replied.

'' Yes that will do. '' Sesshomaru said and then walked in the store.


	13. Chapter 13

'' Speech. ''

**'' Thoughts. ''**

* * *

- With Kagome. –

Kagome stood there holding Rin and Shippo leaned against her legs, he was also tired. A young man walked by and smiled at her. A few minutes later the young boy was back again.

'' Kagome? '' The boy asked. Kagome looked up, she was looking at Rin at the moment.

'' Hojo. '' Kagome said. It had been a long time, but he hadn't changed much. Hojo looked her over.

'' What are you wearing and why the crown? '' Hojo asked.

'' This is my royal kimono … The crown speaks for itself. '' Kagome replied.

'' But you are not royal. Why would you wear them? '' Hojo asked.

Hojo always thought Kagome should end up with him or else she would have no one, ever. Who would like a girl like that?

'' Because my fiancé is… '' Kagome replied.

'' Yeah sure … right. So who are they? '' Hojo asked.

'' They are Rin and Shippo stands beside me. '' Kagome replied.

'' Are they yours? '' Hojo asked.

'' No, no. Rin is the ward of my fiancé and Shippo well he likes to think I'm his mom. In some way I am I sort of adopted him since he was following me everywhere. '' Kagome replied.

'' So you have been a busy bee … May I ask the name of your fiancé? ''Hojo asked but only because he did not believe her.

'' Sure his name is Sesshomaru Taisho. ''Kagome replied.

Hojo nodded and thought '_**yeah right nobody wants to be named like that even if he would be royal.'**_

'' Well it was nice to see you again … but next time you should lie about something people actually believe. '' Hojo said.

'' But I didn't lie. He is in there buying some fish for the children. '' Kagome said a bit angry.

'' Yeah right, Kagome you belong in a madhouse, no one would fall in love with you willingly. '' Hojo said and then walked off. Kagome was still furious when Sesshomaru came back.

'' Koi, what's wrong? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' He … He just called me a liar and that I belong in a madhouse. '' Kagome replied fuming.

'' Who? And what is a madhouse? Surely mad houses do not exist. '' Sesshomaru said.

'' An old friend from school … And a mad house is a help facility for people who are crazy. '' Kagome said.

'' Come let's go home that friend of yours is worth nothing. '' Sesshomaru said.

Together they walked home each a child in their arms. After a walk of 20 minutes they arrived at the top of the stairs in front of Kagome's house.

Dinner was almost ready, both Kagome and Sesshomaru went upstairs and put the children to bed. Kagome quickly healed Rin's wounds. Then Kagome and Sesshomaru went downstairs Kagome let herself fall on the couch in exhaustion. But what Kagome had forgotten was the wound in between her ribs. When she landed on the couch she was remembered in a not so pleasant way, the wound had ripped open, again.

Kagome screamed in pain. Everyone except for the two sleeping children were at her side almost immediately. Sesshomaru was of course the fastest.

'' Kagome what's wrong? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' I … forgot … '' Kagome hissed in pain.

'' What did you forget? '' Kumiko asked.

'' She got stabbed in the back a few days ago but she couldn't heal herself entirely. '' Sesshomaru answered for her.

Kumiko took in all the information and then ran to the kitchen and got the first aid kit. When she came back Sesshomaru had his hands on the wound. He had put pressure on the wound so she wouldn't lose too much blood. Kagome tried not to cry but she couldn't stop the tears from rolling over her cheeks. Sesshomaru smelt the salty scent of tears, he couldn't help but panic. Kumiko opened the first aid kit and got the stuff out she needed.

'' Please don't cry Koi. '' Sesshomaru said.

Kagome tried to stop but when her mom started dressing the wound she only could cry harder. Eventually Kagome felt lightheaded from the blood she had lost and the pain she endured. She tried concentrating on her miko powers it took a long time but after a while she glowed a light blue color. Her wound partially healed again but was still very sore. Kagome's breathing was very uneven which caused Sesshomaru to stare at her. After a while he said.

'' Tell me. '' Sesshomaru said with a warm, soft voice. Kumiko was shocked to hear him like that. Kagome tried concentrating before speaking.

'' I ... I feel very … light headed … '' Kagome said pausing every few words to breath and concentrate.

'' Eat something and then rest for a while. '' Sesshomaru said.

Kagome moved to get to the dining table in the kitchen, but she found it quite hard to move with a wound that big and sore. Sesshomaru noticed that she had trouble moving.

'' Stay, I will get your dinner. '' Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked to the kitchen were Kumiko was now filling plates so he had to wait a bit. When he got back he saw that Kagome was slowly falling asleep. He walked towards her and sat next to her. Sesshomaru laid his hand on Kagome's shoulder and then said:

'' Koi, you have to eat something. ''

Kagome looked up and nodded. Sesshomaru gave her the plate and then walked to the kitchen again. Kumiko and Sesshomaru ate there in silence. After they were done Kumiko did the dished and Sesshomaru went back to Kagome in the living room, he saw that Kagome was asleep and her food was spilled all over her.

Sesshomaru smiled at the sight before him. He walked to her and bend down he picked all the food of off her and he brought the plate back to the kitchen. When he got back he picked up Kagome and walked to the upstairs bathroom. He filled the tub with nice warm water. Sesshomaru disrobed her and then slowly put her in the tub he got her favorite bath gel and washed her. Then he washed her hair with her favorite shampoo. After he was done he carefully got her out of the tub and then slowly dried her body and then her hair. He wrapped the towel around her and then picked her up and got to her room.

When he was in her room he laid her on the bed. Sesshomaru grabbed a pink baby doll and some underwear. Then he dressed her very carefully not to scratch her with his claws. When he was done he combed her hair. Then he pulled of his inner and outer haori and his outer hakama. He put out the lights and crawled in bed behind her. Sesshomaru let her cuddle up to him when she was comfortable he pulled up the blanket and closed his eyes to let sleep overtake him.

* * *

- The next morning. -

It was late in the morning almost after noon. Sesshomaru had been awake for hours now but, Kagome had slept the whole night. Now she was stirring a sign that she was waking up. Kagome tilted her head up and smiled.

'' Good morning. '' Kagome said. Her eyes still closed.

'' Good morning. How are you feeling? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Uhm … I feel … okay. '' Kagome replied.

'' How is your wound? '' Sesshomaru asked a bit concerned.

'' It's okay, but still a bit sore. I really need to think before I act. '' Kagome replied.

'' Shall we get dressed and then go down stairs? '' Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

Kagome slowly moved out of bed and to her yellow backpack that was on her desk. She grabbed an outfit for Sesshomaru and for herself. She handed the outfit to Sesshomaru. Both started to undress. Sesshomaru noticed that her bandage was filthy.

'' Koi, shall I change your bandages? '' Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked down at her wound and saw that the bandages were covered in blood.

'' Yes, please. '' Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru walked out of the room and downstairs, He saw Kumiko in the kitchen. Sesshomaru was only wearing his hakama.

'' Excuse me. '' Sesshomaru said.

Kumiko turned around to see who was talking to her. She saw Sesshomaru standing there without his haori. She stared at his very well build chest all muscled were visible.

'' Could you give me the first aid kit? '' Sesshomaru asked

'' Of course. '' Kumiko replied.

Kumiko walked to other side of the kitchen and grabbed the kit she then walked to Sesshomaru and handed it to him.

'' Thank you. '' Sesshomaru replied.

Sesshomaru walked back to Kagome's room. He entered her room and walked to Kagome. He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and then started removing the filthy bandages slowly. When all bandages were removed he grabbed some alcohol to clean the wound. Kagome took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru knew it hurt but it had to be done.

Sesshomaru grabbed new clean bandages and started dressing the wound. When he was done he pulled on his haori and waited for Kagome on the bed.

'' If you want you can go downstairs, I'll be down in a few minutes.'' Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded and left the room. When he left Kagome finished dressing and combed her hair she did it in a high ponytail. Kagome put on some make up but kept it simple in earthly colors. After 15 minutes Kagome also left her room and walked downstairs. She saw That Sesshomaru was sitting at the kitchen table. Kagome walked to the kitchen.

'' Good morning. '' Kagome said.

Kagome walked to Sesshomaru who was now looking at her and kissed him. Both ate their breakfast in silence. After breakfast they sat there for a while.

'' I wanted to go to the mall and get some Christmas gifts for all of us. Want to go with me or do you prefer to stay with the children? '' Kagome asked.

'' Christmas? '' Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome smiled. '' It is a holiday of two days we celebrate every year. For Christmas we decorate our house and a tree and when we have presents we wrap them up and lay them underneath the tree until it is Christmas and then we unpack them we usually eat special things these days. '' Kagome explained. And then paused.

'' And well I wanted to bring it back with us. I thought it would be nice. '' Kagome said.

'' I think it would be nice as well I think it is best if you go alone, so it stays a secret for the rest. '' Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome nodded and started to prepare to leave. She grabbed her phone, wallet and keys she put them in the sleeves of her kimono. Then she left after a short walk Kagome reached the mall. Once there she went to several stores. Kagome went to the toy store, a clothing store, a jewelry store, a office supply store and many other stores.

When she visited all the stores she wanted Kagome decided she would go to the supermarket to get some nice things. She walked out of the mall and headed towards the supermarket. On her little walk she noticed that many people were staring at her. The most stares she ignored, she held her head high as any other Lady would do.

'' Kagome …! Kagome …! '' Someone yelled at her.

Kagome looked around for the voice that had called for her but at the moment she couldn't place it. Then she saw a figure running towards her.

'' Kagome it has been so long. '' The girl said.

'' Ayumi? '' Kagome asked

'' Are Eri and Yuka her too? '' Kagome asked again.

Ayumi nodded and then looked behind her for the others. Now all her friends of this time were together.

'' Kagome what are you wearing? Hojo told us you looked different, but this is extreme. '' Eri said.

Kagome looked down to see what they meant but to her, her silver kimono and midnight blue obi were normal.

'' Well I am wearing a kimono as you can see. '' Kagome replied.

'' We can see that but why? I mean put on a sexy outfit and find someone. Flirt with Hojo, he fits you. '' Yuka said.

'' I wear these because they're comfortable and Sesshomaru doesn't like it when I wear stuff like that. '' Kagome replied.

'' Sesshomaru? Who is he? You were with that possessive, threatening and dangerous … Inuyasha right? '' Ayumi asked. Kagome smiled.

'' Actually Inuyasha chose Kikyo two years ago. Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half brother. He is my intended. '' Kagome replied.

'' YOUR INTENDED!? '' All girls said, a bit louder than needed. They even said it simultaneously.

'' Yes ... And he likes it when I wear these royal kimono's like his Lady should, but if you don't mind I have to get some more things. '' Kagome said.

'' But … where is he now then? '' Yuka asked as she saw Kagome walking away.

'' He is at my home with the children. '' Kagome replied.

Kagome then entered the supermarket, but Ayumi, Eri and Yuka couldn't believe what Kagome had told them. So they followed her.

'' Kagome … you don't have to lie to us you know? '' Eri said. Kagome turned around.

'' Why would I lie? '' Kagome asked.

'' Hojo told us. You lied to him too. If you don't want to be with Hojo, you don't have to make up someone. '' Yuka said. Now Kagome was really mad.

'' I suggest that you do **not** talk about me or my family like that. I suggest that you make yourselves scarce. NOW! '' Kagome said in a cold stoic voice like Sesshomaru's.

Kagome's friends were shocked to say in the least. They never saw this side of Kagome.

'' But Kagome … '' Yuka said but Kagome interrupted her.

'' I said leave. I will not be as generous a third time. '' Kagome said in a dangerous voice.

Now her friends were scared and left as fast as possible. Kagome grabbed the stuff she needed and then left to go home. When she arrived she was still fuming about what her friends said to her.

'' _**Maybe … I was too harsh on them … no they accused me of lying… '' **_Kagome let lose a low growl._** '' I was too hard on them … '' **_Kagome thought.

'' _**Koi, it would be best to calm yourself, before you get a headache. '' **_Sesshomaru thought.

Kagome was now on the top of the long staircase before her home. Kagome was still mad. She couldn't calm herself and mad was an understatement. She entered the house and yelled:

'' I'm home! '' While she kicked of her shoes, she brought the bags to her room and then she went to the living room where Sesshomaru was now sitting on the couch. He could see in her aura that she was still mad. Kagome smiled at him and then went to the kitchen.

'' Do you want something to drink too? '' Kagome asked.

'' No. '' Was Sesshomaru's simple reply.

Kagome came back with a cup of ice tea. She set her cup on the table and went to sit besides Sesshomaru, he however had other plans. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome in his lap and started massaging her temples. After a few minutes he could feel her tense body relaxing at his touch. Kagome closed her eyes and let herself relax. She loved it how the 'killing perfection' Lord of the Western lands, the most feared demon in Japan, could be so gentle and warm and loving to her.

They sat like that until the children ran in the house an hour later. Both children ran towards the couch were Sesshomaru and Kagome were sitting. They jumped on the couch and then hugged their 'parents'.

'' Mommy, daddy! '' Rin squealed.

'' Hello sweetie, did you have fun today? '' Kagome asked.

'' Yes mom. Kumiko took us to the … zoo. '' Shippo said.

Kagome's mother and her little brother walked in. They also sat down in the living room.

'' Yes, yes and we saw pandas and tigers. '' Rin said.

'' Is that so. Did you also see the monkey's? '' Kagome asked.

'' Uhuh and we also saw the koala bears. '' Shippo said.

'' Well it looks like you had a wonderful day together. '' Kagome said.

They talked and talked until it was time for dinner. They ate their dinner in silence because everything was said already. After Kagome helped her mom with the dishes she brought the children upstairs, she bathed them and then dressed them and put them in bed. Kagome read a story for them until they were asleep. Then Kagome gave them a kiss on their forehead and left the room. Kagome went to the living room and sat besides Sesshomaru. Kagome cuddled up to him. They were watching a horror movie. Sesshomaru looked down.

'' They are asleep? '' Sesshomaru asked.

'' Yes. '' Kagome said and then focused on the movie again.

Unconsciously Sesshomaru started stroking Kagome's beautiful raven black hair. When the movie ended it was past midnight. Everyone went to their own chambers. Sesshomaru and Kagome changed into their nightwear and then stepped in their bed. Sesshomaru sat down first and then Kagome cuddled up to his warm body. Then Kagome pulled the blankets over their body.

'' Good night, sleep well, Koi. '' Sesshomaru said.

'' Mmm … good night … love … '' Kagome said already dozing off.


End file.
